The Mercy Seat
by AidenB
Summary: An old family friend calls on a favour from the Mercer brothers and the boys are back doing what they do best...knocking on doors. AU, OC.Warning adult language
1. Sad and Lonely

**A** light flickered on in the narrow room. The girl made her way to a bay of rattling, grey, graffiti covered lockers,she found her own one and from it she exchanged her uniform for the jeans and hooded sweatshirt she'd worn earlier. She ran fake nails over her head and pulled off a bright red wig, she stuffed it in the locker.

Clang, and it was shut.

Her watch read two thirty, her shift had ended much earlier this time.

She returned to the front of the bar, there were now the more hardened drinkers left. Stragglers, strewn over tables staring at glasses, their eyes and faces glowing from drink. She waved goodnight to the girl taking over and as she walked out, she picked off acrylic nail, after acrylic nail. Stuffing them into her pocket.

Outside the cold hit her like a dead weight, she bristled in the cold and strode forwards, cars passed her, here and there but for the most part it was quiet.

She should have waited for a ride, God knows she was risking it.

Walking alone in the dark like this, never mind that she was in Detroit, in _that _kind of neighbourhood, _never mind_ that she was who she was.

It was just stupid risk, but every so often, she liked to take risks.

Shrugging her shoulders of snow she walked faster, avoiding key streets and taking a longer route. Street lights glimmered dully above her and vast expanses stretched out before her, mysterious and plain but she wouldn't get lost. She knew the place like the back of her hand. Even after being in far off places of the world up until a week ago she would never forget these streets.

Her eyes were tired and red.

Stupid contact lenses.

Green eyes with her skin? They were an asset at work, she got a lot of tips that way. Even with her own normal eyes she was impressive. She wore the lenses as if they were a costume, that wig, that outfit, those eyes.

A different person.

It was fun.

But for everyday life the lenses were impractical and were prone to making her eyes water. _Especially _with the weather she was experiencing.

A siren wailed in the distance, and she almost smiled.

There wasn't a night that went by when she didn't hear that cry of an ambulance or a squad car. It took her a few minutes to realise the sound was getting closer. As she adjusted to the sound a firetruck screeched past her, ringing its deafening warning into her ears.

The girl's eyes followed its path and her blood ran cold.

She broke into a terrified run down the street, powdery snow flying as she sped away into darkness.

The whole place was ablaze. A searing bright torch burning against the night sky. Men in clumsy yellow fire proof gear struggled to control the blaze.

Bystanders watched in their bed clothes, awoken by the display, police officers vaguely kept the curious watchers from coming too close, whilst keeping an eye on the fire.

The girl with her naturally light blue eyes still staring, felt a slow scream rise up inside her and explode out of her. She ran, half mad, half horrified; towards the burning house.

She was aware of arms pulling her back, but she kicked so violently that another person had to hold her back.

Her heart jumped as somewhere, part of the house exploded. She stumbled to the ground and sobbed, her heart tearing into pieces.

Two hours later, the fire was out. She had watched the entire thing with teary eyes and an ashen face. Every minute that had passed, more of her had died till all that was left was a shell of the woman she had been, staring blankly at what had been her home. As her mother and her twin brother's corpses were carried out under black canvas she finally decided to leave. It was enough.

"Miss?"

Her eyes went up, she found herself looking back at the grey worried eyes of an EMT who had no idea what to say to her.

"I'm so sorry, did you know the family?..." said the man

She shuddered at the words and got to her feet, she became aware of the cold again. "I have to go" she heard herself mumble

The EMT stammered "The-the police want to take down your details"

She cast a blank gaze over to a cop she recognised and then back at the EMT "They know who I am"

She began to walk away, first slow and broken and then she began to run.

* * *

**J**eremiah Mercer swept his kids into his people carrier, sighing as his wife hissed at him,warning him not to be late for their recital later on.

"Camille, baby. I wouldn't miss it for the world. I'm just going to play hockey with my brothers. Is that all right" he smiled all too sweetly

She kissed her teeth at him and stepped into the car "You know how you all get carried away, ending up drinking late and then coming back, dragging your tired drunk ass into bed. What kind of example is that for the kids?"

He shut the door behind her and stood by the window "Baby...I haven't seen Bobby or Angel in a while. We're catching up. Jack's back from his tour up in New York...its a family affair"

Camille rolled her eyes, but he flashed her one of his charming smiles and she relented. "Just _don't _be late or your ass is mine, Jerry"

'Jerry' smiled back "Are you flirting with me?"

She rolled her eyes but she was grinning as she did, the wheel spun in her manicured hands and she retreated down the road. His daughters waved goodbye as the car disappeared from view. He watched the empty space where it had been before re-entering his house.

He went into his kitchen, scanning the calender on his refrigerator and mentally running through the various appointments he had to keep before he met up with his brothers later.

"Hey Jerry"

He didn't jump but he was startled, he twisted around and saw her; red eyed and small in a sweatshirt that didn't fit.

"You should really watch who you let in here" she murmured

He sighed, as she'd expected, he knew about the fire "I'm sorry girl."

She nodded dully "I'm sorry I just...showed up like this...but I...I just needed to speak to you...all of you. I didn't want to worry Camille"

He walked to her and hugged her warmly, she let him do so, taking comfort in the familiarity of an old friend.

He pulled out a chair at his dining table and she walked over, sitting down, her eyes lowered to the ground.

"Where've you been? You know your father's back in town. He came here not too long ago, looking for you" said Jerry quietly as he too sat down

The girl rolled her eyes "_Fuck him_". Suddenly she was desperate to smoke, but she knew all about Jerry's rules on that topic.

"Do you want some coffee?" he offered and gestured towards his cupboards, although if he remembered correctly, Camille disapproved of coffee, especially after one of his girls had gotten a hold of some and kept them awake the whole night with worry.

She shook her head dismissively. She didn't need to relax, she needed to do something. Anything.

"I need to speak to Bobby. I need his help. All of you" she stated firmly and fixed him with an unwavering gaze

Jerry shrank back from the idea and shook his head "I'm sorry girl, I really am but I can't get involved. Leave this to the police"

She stood up and the chair scraped at the tiles "Thats not what you did when Evelyn died"

He let out a long sigh "You're right, but I'm serious. This is bound to be some dangerous shit, you _need _to keep your head out of it. Your father will deal with things, as will the police"

Her bitterness flared up behind her eyes "The _hell _my father will and like those corrupt pigs give a damn about me!" she softened "Please, just...let me tell you what I know"

He hated to sound rude, but he was sceptical. It had only been three days since her mother and brother's were killed.

"What could you possibly know so fast?" he asked

She studied him, he was showing signs of relenting. She was glad she'd come to him first. Bobby would have sent her packing.

"Get Bobby to listen to me and you'll find out"

Jerry shook his head, he wasn't about to let himself get caught up in whatever she was involved in, or thought she knew about but for old time's sake he was willing to humour her.

"All right. Listen, I've got some things to do, take a shower, get something to eat and I'll come pick you up around four okay?"

She ran at him, hugging him tightly as the first flashes of hope spread through her. "Thank you Jerry. I always said you were my favourite"

He smiled "Liar"

* * *

**A/N: In some of the stories I've read, there's potential for good stories but not enough characterisation and some of the characters are neglected in favour of Jack (and you know, I sort of understand that ; ) but I hope I don't have those problems in my fic. Yes, I know the 'fifth Mercer...is a girl' thing has been done, but I think you'll see that I've tried to be a little different as you'll see over time.**

**Hope you enjoy this : )**


	2. Leaves Are Gone

Looking up at the Mercer house the girl felt memories sweep her. It had been for all intents and purposes, her first home and sometimes it felt like her real home, particularly during the times when her brothers had joined the army and when her mother had been in rehab. Jerry stood by the car, his own memories flooding him. He'd moved away to a safer district a few miles away but he still felt that old pull and every so often he'd come back. Just to enjoy the place again. 

"You should have seen it after the shootout"

They both looked to the side where Bobby Mercer stood, his hands were muddy as he'd been working on clearing the garden. He looked at the girl and shook his head in disbelief.

"So you're back are you?" he smirked and dropped the spade in his hands "Give me some love" he beamed

She gladly did so, hugging him tightly and trying not to cry. The sharp air teased her eyes and she stepped away from him. Jerry nodded at his brother and then also hugged the man.

"All right, all right. Cheesy crap over and done with. Lets get inside, I'm freezing my balls off out here" said Bobby, as always not giving a damn what he said or who he said it to.

Inside was decidedly much warmer, Bobby told the girl to stay in the living room and relax. She looked exhausted, he took Jerry into the kitchen, shutting the door and instinctively knowing something was up.

"I heard about her parents. Damn fucking shame" he muttered and wandered over to the fridge for a beer

Jerry nodded and caught the beer that Bobby tossed him "I know, I know. Funny thing is, she thinks we can help"

Bobby opened his bottle and then tossed the bottle opener to Jerry who again, caught it without fail. "Fuck. What am I? Inspector Clouseau? Why doesn't she get on her dad to do it?"

Jerry scratched his goatee as he drank down the frothy alcohol "I think her exact words were 'fuck him'."

Bobby pretended to be shocked "_No_. She said that? About the fantastic Mr. Townsend? You think she knows about her daddy's little side businesses?"

Now it was Jerry's turn to be sarcastic "No. She just left for five years because she hated having all that money. Anyway, she says she knows some shit. Thinks Townsend got into one too many a business deal and now he's being threatened"

Bobby shrugged and put down his bottle, he peered out of the small kitchen window into the yard. "She's probably right, but why does she think we can help. I ain't gettin' involved" he muttered

Jerry nodded slowly. "She ain't gonna like that...but you right. Its not our fight. This is Townsend's problem"

* * *

She sat patiently in the living room, hope drumming in her chest. Sighing she rested her elbow on her knee and placed her head on her hand, staring at the door and mentally willing the muffled voices to make sense. 

"Jess?"

Her eyes shot up at the sound of her name. Jack Mercer's green eyes greeted her with a mixture of open curiosity and confusion.

"What are you doing here?" he asked softly and she knew he must know about the fire. How could he not? Every fucking person she met knew. It made her feel sick again.

"I came to talk to Bobby...about my ma and about Gabriel and Diogo" she said, just as quiet

He looked puzzled for a moment as he shuffled into the lounge "Oh...you mean George and Damien..."

She narrowed her eyes and stared angrily at the ceiling "You know thats not their real names. _He _just called them that because it made..them...sound better..." she spat, her accent thickening suddenly and then she was contrite "I'm sorry"

He took a chance and sat down next to her "Its cool...you all right, Jess?"

She seemed about to answer when Bobby re-emerged and she shot to her feet, the hope gleaming in her eyes made Bobby feel as guilty as hell. He couldn't get involved, she had to work out things between her father and _he _would resolve dirty business with the fire.

"I'm sorry kid."

Jess bit her lip, Angel Mercer, who too had returned back to the homestead, stomped down the stairs, angry that his sick girlfriend Sofi was being deprived her sleep. He did a double take at seeing Jess , then he glanced around at his brothers. The moody air was palpable.

"Hey girl..." he said walking over to her. Jess let him hug her but she kept her eyes on Bobby who looked deeply uncomfortable.

"Whats going on?" said Angel staring at his older brother and then back at Jess, he quickly realised that it probably had something to do with her mother and her brother's death.

Jess glowered at Bobby "Before Jack came,I was one of the last kids that Evelyn put into foster care, she found out which orphanage Gael and Diego were in and then she brought us _all _back together, she found us a good home...you always said you'd look out for me. No matter _where _I was. What's changed?" she said, turning accusing eyes at all of her brothers

Angel looked seriously confused, wondering how he'd suddenly stepped into so heavy a situation.

"Last time we tried to handle things on our own...well you know what happened" groaned Bobby "If you just let him, your dad's going to help find the bastards who did this"

She let out a frustrated scream and refused to accept the comforting hand of Jerry on her shoulder "This is _bullshit! _You _know _what he's like, he sent my mother to rehab so he didn't have to deal with her, he pushed my brothers away and...he's responsible. I _know _he is. I talked to some people...some guys want something from him...some business...or...or...some property...I don't know what the hell it is and I don't _care, _I just want to find the sons of bitches who did this. They took _everything _away from me all because..._he..._couldn't just give them what they wanted" she finished her rant with her eyes blazing and her throat sore

No one but Bobby had the decency to meet her eyes. He looked at her for a few long seconds then he clicked his tongue.

"Jess , we're sorry about what happened to your mom and..."

She shook her head vehemently "You guys didn't just make that promise to me, you made it to _Evelyn_. She said we were always supposed to look out for each other...especially if something happened to her. So are you going to help me or not?" she took her time looking at each one of them. Bobby was first to agree. He should have known things would lead to this. Even when they were younger he never could say no to her. Not then, not now.

"Fuck it then. I'm in" he decided

Jack nodded firmly "Me too"

Angel rolled his eyes "This is going to be some messy shit...of course you know that means I'm in" he chuckled and Jess felt her hope rising in her again.

They all looked expectantly at Jerry.

"Aww, _hell_ no" he groaned as he imagined what Camille would do when she found out. Jess gave him a hopeful stare and he folded.

"Giving me those damn puppy dog eyes...yeah, yeah I'm in" he agreed finally

Jess outstretched her arms, a huge grin breaking out over her face "Group hug?" she exclaimed only to regret it as all four guys bundled into her and squashed her into a hug. Despite their smiles, each brother had misgivings. They knew enough about Jess ' father to know that whatever trouble he had gotten himself into it wouldn't be some problem they could simply fix with their usual door to door beatings and aggressive 'evidence gathering'. They were about to get in deep and they worried that neither of them would resurface from it.

* * *

The five strong group had ended up outside to play the much delayed game of hockey. Jess was sat in the sidelines with one of Bobby's old jackets wrapped around her shoulders, watching her brother's play their usual 'friendly' game of hockey with some other people in the neighbourhood. The banter between the players and the loud clashing of hockeys sticks, sounds that transported her to a better mindset and helped her feel a lot better than she had been falling over the past few days. 

"Shitshitshitshitshitshit!" she watched as Jerry bounded up towards her, ignoring the heckles from his brothers

"What's up?" she asked in concern

He shook his head "I'm gonna be late for my girls recital. I got to go, I'll speak to you tomorrow" he kissed her lovingly on the forehead and thrust his hockey stick into her hand

"Show 'em how its done babygirl" he winked and headed out of the park in a rush, his coat and scarf flapping in the wind

"Bullshit! You think you can take _us_ on!" jeered Angel from the ice

A small smile crept over Jess' face and she stood up, shaking off Bobby's coat in the process and then neatly making her way over to Angel. She jabbed at him with her hockey stick. "_Bring _it" she challenged

Jack smirked "Its been a while since you last played...you might be a little rusty. Things can get tough out here"

She scoffed "So then whats a delicate flower like you doing on here?" she retorted to his chagrin and the rest of the boy's amusement.

"You gonna take that from her?" cried Bobby who was grinning from ear to ear.

Jess found the puck and served it hard and fast into the empty goal "You want a piece of me Bobby?"

Bobby laughed good naturedly "Oh, ho..." he smacked the puck back in her direction and grinned "Lets _do_ this"

* * *

Jess stared at the room where Evelyn Mercer had once slept, her throat felt dry and she couldn't stand how heavy the room was with _feeling. _She could feel the old woman's smiling, loving presence and it cut her up that she hadn't even come to the woman's resting place. Perhaps it was guilt that made it so difficult for her to be in that room. 

She felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Jack. Slung over one hand was a stack of clothes. "Sofi...thought you might like these"

Jess took them and nodded dumbly. He noticed the familiar lost gaze in her eyes.

"Its freaking you out huh? I was like that, first time I came back...just too many fucking memories"

There was no light outside, darkness had flooded the streets but the faulty street lamps had yet to go on. A siren whined in the distance. This time it wasn't for her.

"Everything has changed but everything is still the same old, same old" she said hoarsely

He jerked his head to his room a few doors down "Do you want to sleep in my room? I'll sleep on the couch"

Jess shook her head and looked up at him, he was much, much taller and less angry then she'd last remembered but so was everyone else. If she'd only stuck around she'd have had the chance to see them grow. Guilt swept through her again and she sighed.

"I think I might take you up on that offer man" she patted him on the arm, grateful to him; then they parted ways as she went to his room and he downstairs.

Bobby was still up, slumped in front of the television, he didn't have to look up to know Jack had entered the room. He knew each brother well, all their comings and goings. "You go and get some sleep Jacky, we've got heads to crack tomorrow"

Jack scratched his brown hair "Then move your ass, I'm sleeping down here tonight"

"You gave her your room?" he guessed correctly

Jack sniffed "Yeah, she was getting weirded out in mom's old room..I thought she'd be better somewhere else"

Bobby yawned, standing up and stretching his brawny arms "Cracker Jack, if I didn't know for sure you were a fairy, I'd swear you were still sweatin' her" he teased and neatly dodged a cushion from the couch that Jack threw at him. He muttered a g'night that got a 'fuck you' in response and with a smile he trudged up the stairs.

In the shadows he saw his mother's bedroom door was still open, he smiled faintly into it for a moment and saw a world long gone.

"The house is full again ma. Just how you like it"

* * *

**A/N: Apparently I'd been calling Jess 'Gwen' once or twice, that was actually the name she originally had but I changed it. Anyway thanks for the reviwers who pointed it out.**


	3. I Want To Know

**A/N: Bad language and an actually legit explanation to where I've been these past two weeks...at the end.**

* * *

The first few blissful moments when Jess awoke, she was pleasantly ignorant to where she was, who she was and what had happened to her, but as sunlight seeped in through the curtains her pain and loss hit her again. Fresh and just as gut wrenching as it had been before.

A smell of bacon and what was probably eggs wafted up to her and she felt a little better, she felt more at home all of a sudden. Bobby's cry for everyone to 'get their lazy asses downstairs' for breakfast was like the icing on the cake.

She truly had missed the Mercer home and she was sorry she'd ever let her father get to her so much that she'd ended up losing out on seeing her extended family.

She hurriedly stumbled into some jeans which she tucked into boots and a grey and black teeshirt on the floor that, judging from the cartoon style drawings of skulls across the chest, she assumed was Jack's. She hoped he didn't mind but she couldn't see herself wearing Sofi's flamboyant outfits anytime soon.

"You sleep well?" asked Bobby as Jess appeared in the kitchen, he was flipping pancakes, a cigarette dangling from his lips

Jack sat in the corner of the kitchen, smoking quietly. He noted her outfit with some interest but then looked away, he didn't know what exactly to say to her. He wasn't like Jerry who always knew what to say and he hadn't known her that well. He'd seen her around and he'd talked to her sometimes, but she always had belonged to his brother's world. The one that had existed before Evelyn had taken him into her heart and home.

Even the way Jess looked was completely different, she was a whole new person. One he didn't know how to connect with.

"Yeah. Pretty good actually" she replied and watched Bobby work with a smile, he grimaced at her

"What?"

"I thought it was Jack who was the fairy...yet look whose doing the cooking?" she teased

"Can you shut up with all the fairy bullshit? Get a new fucking joke already" he muttered and wandered outside to get away from the sickly bacon smell and the world he didn't know.

Jess watched him depart with a hint of concern, he had always been the odd one out but she hoped he didn't truly feel left out or offended by her jokes. Bobby did it all the time to her, she thought by now he'd be used to it.

Bobby flipped her off, bringing her back to their banter "Ouch, I'd be offended if it wasn't coming from a girl with your BO. Jesus fucking Christ, ever heard of a shower?" he laughed at her offended features and then held out an arm "I'm just bullshitting you. C'mere"

She traipsed over to him and he put an arm around her neck "Your old man called. He wants to see you."

Her stomach sank, she heard a loudly chattering Sofi complaining about Bobby's 'greasy' food and his smoking and Angel pushing his luck by making snide comments. It was so odd. Them in there, leading a normal life while her whole world was crumbling like dust around her.

"Then he's going to have to wait. I'm not talking to him" she said and stormed out of the kitchen. She'd lost her appetite. Her feet carried her as far as the front door, where Jerry had just arrived. He took in her state, she was still looking far too sickly.

"Baby girl?" he said questioningly

She sighed "I can never really get away from you boys can I?" she said ambiguously then made an about turn and headed upstairs.

"What have we done now?" sighed Jerry as he found Angel in the lounge

Angel looked calmly at him while Sofi ranted in Spanish "Don't ask me brother. _Women_, that's all I'm saying"

Jerry grinned and smiled pleasantly at Sofi who threw a few obscenities in Spanish his way before turning back on Angel, Jerry edged past them into the kitchen, Jack was now back in the small room, forcing down some of Bobby's infamously tar like coffee.

"Hey Jacky, drinking Bobby's poison again?" he guessed judging by the look on his younger brother's face

Bobby who was seated at a table, and devouring a stacked plate of food protested loudly "Shut the fuck up about my coffee! Your stuff is too weak, this shit'll put hairs on your chest"

Jerry sat down at the table "I always said you were a class act and anyway unlike you, I don't want to get so hairy that I look like I'm wearing a sweater all damn year long" he smirked at Bobby who ignored him and continued eating his food.

"So what's our game plan?" said Angel, he walked in looking slightly harassed but he'd manage to placate Sofi by promising to go shopping with her the next day.

Jerry was first to speak this time "We ain't rolling no damn heads, not after last time"

Jack knew Jerry was talking about the four bullet wounds that had put the youngest Mercer in a coma for five weeks as they where investigating their adopted mother's murder. He didn't say anything, he pretty much avoided the topic.

Angel nodded quickly in agreement "If we are going to do shit...we get our facts straight _first_"

"Sounds like you guys are changing your minds" interjected Jack

Bobby scoffed "Whoa there pretty lady. Who said anything about changing minds? We just trying to be a little more careful this time around."

Jerry smoothed his shirt "Didn't think there'd even be another 'time around'. Damn, I must be crazy to agree to this"

Angel shrugged "But what are you going to do? She's family"

* * *

Jess listened to the movements of the house underneath her, Jerry had come to quickly drop off some casserole dishes for Jess, courtesy of Camille and then he was gone with a promise to return later after work. Angel and Sofi argued for a few minutes about where they were going to spend the day then they'd left and Bobby had yelled something about being a respectable business man and having a strip club to run, then he too had left.

She had watched all this from Jack's window, with conflicting thoughts in her head. Now she'd had time to truly think about it, she felt guilty for having to take them away from their lives, they were happy and doing well but she needed them and they knew it. She couldn't just let what had happened to her mother and her two brothers go.

It was a Mercer trait, that.

Being fiercely protective of your loved ones.

Her mind went back to the fact that her father had called. She wasn't surprised he knew where she was. He knew everything about everyone. But she didn't want to deal with him, not just yet. She needed to get evidence of what he'd done. _Then _she'd confront him.

Jack slammed the front door shut and stared at the white card and the flowery gold lettering that had just been delivered to him. He scratched his head and started up the stairs only to see Jess sat on the top stairs. She stood up and walked down to the step in front of him.

"Who was that?" she asked but it seemed she already knew

"Some...suit. He said he worked for your father...wanted to give you this" he handed her the white card

She stared at it and he left her in peace, wandering into the lounge.

The card was an invite to a funeral, her mother and her brother's funeral that would be held on the weekend. She sank against the wall in disgust.

_He's got some nerve_...

She stormed into the lounge and tore the card to shreds as she did. Jack watched her do so, and put down the cigarette paper he was in the process of rolling up.

"Bad news?" he asked redundantly

She stared at him, her eyes flared up and furious "You want to do me a favour?"

He looked at her suspiciously "What kind of favour?"

* * *

"I'm not doing it. This place is like Fort Knoxx" sniffed Jack, he braced himself against the cold in his leather jacket, staring warily up at the deluxe apartment block that Jess's father had taken to staying in, since his divorce from his wife.

"He's not going to do anything" she said firmly and pushed her hair out of her face. She needed to take out her anger and fast. The air tasted sharp.

"I'm _not _doing this. If you want us to help you find out what happened to Marcia, Gael and Diogo, then we're going to do it...but I'm not helping you break in to your dad's penthouse" he sighed and turned to look at her.

She stared back at him with a hard, glacier cool look "You're _Jack Mercer_, this is _nothing_" she stressed

He snorted "I know who the fuck I am, so do the cops. Thats why I'm not doing this"

Jess shrugged "I didn't say I was going to trash the place, I just want to get some of my clothes and things."

She could tell he was relenting, he stretched and looked over his shoulder. In the wintry snow he could barely make anyone else out. There were a few cars parked outside the building but otherwise he could see no one else around.

He started for the building without replying. She allowed herself a smile and then ran after him.

* * *

"_Lucy, you got some 'splaining to do_" said Bobby when Jack and Jess returned

Jack sighed and knew that he was about to get an earful. Jess smiled sweetly "Hey Bobby. I thought you were at work"

He rolled his eyes from his position on the couch "Don't gimme that 'hey bobby' bullshit, I know what you thought. Where were you two?"

Jess sat down on the edge of the couch where Bobby's legs where sprawled and he shuffled up to give her some room. "Well?" he asked impatiently

She gestured to the black bag Jack had slung over his shoulder "I just went to pick up some clothes from home..."

Bobby gave her a kick with his leg and she yelped in protest "Argh! _Allright, _I went to pick up some clothes...at my dad's place and I did a little snooping around"

Bobby growled in frustration and turned to Jack "And you _helped _her?"

Jack shrugged innocently "I was just helping out Bobby. Big deal. Its not like he's going to call the cops on his own daughter"

"Actually its exactly like that. He came back home minutes after you two knuckleheads left and he had security footage. Bastard came to the bar and said he wouldn't al the cops on you as long as _you_" he kicked Jess again "talk to him"

She sneered "Well TS, I'm _not _talking to him"

He gave her a pointed look "Just _do it_ Jess"

Jack ruffled his hair and stared at the snow outside through the window "Maybe you'd better. It might clear things up"

She looked at them both "_Make _me"

Bobby rolled up his shirt sleeves as if he was about to fight her then smirked "You're almost as bad as Sofi. So, don't waste my time. What did you find out?"

Now Jess was sheepish. The angry glare she'd taken on faded fast. "Well...nothing. _Yet_"

Bobby growled loudly "Scratch that, you_ are _just as bad as Sofi."

Jack snickered at this "I'm going to get a beer."

He seemed to be perpetually either drinking or smoking, a true rock star. Not that he had a problem with it, but he was definitely a man who enjoyed his drink.

Bobby remained with Jess and looked at her seriously "Baby girl. This is going to mess you up if you're not careful. Are you sure you want to be a part of this?"

She stared back, just as serious "Yeah. I'm in all the way"

* * *

**A/N: My internet was completely screwed up. My apologies. Here's chapter 3, chapter 4 will be along shortly.**


	4. Road Leads Where Its Lead

**A/N: Chapter Four as promised. Hope the story and the characters are 'legit' (I'm obsessed with that word) LANGUAGE is of course bad. Well...this is about the Mercer brothers what did you expect? ; p**

* * *

Bobby stared at the grey metal door impatiently and wondered again if it was too late to call the whole thing off.

He didn't like the idea of a certain kind of man being attracted to Jess, of course he knew he couldn't keep her covered in cotton wool all the time.

Sure she wasn't his sister, and never had been. But it felt like she had, even when she had her own brother's to keep their eye on her, he Jerry and Angel had always been protective of her.

Jack had also been protective of her once he'd gotten to know her better but for his own reasons. He had harboured a crush on her for a couple of years but when she'd left for boarding school that had been that.

However he'd seen the look in Jack's eyes when Jess had come down stairs that evening. After some sleep and good food she had dressed in her own clothes and they'd all finally realised that the always pretty Jess was not only attractive now but a fully blown bombshell. Her Brazilian heritage was definitely a big factor in how she turned out so stunning. Not that everyone was pleased with this, it just meant more unsuitable guys that Bobby, Jerry, Jack and Angel would have to keep her from.

It had made them all uncomfortable. The idea that she would have to flirt with some sleazy guy in a bar for information on her family's killers. But this same guy-Danny Hunter-was usually flanked by massive bodyguards that never let him out of their sight, and normally hung out in places that wouldn't even let guys like the Mercer brothers walk past, let alone come in. But Jess? Now that was a different story.

They stood outside the bar, waiting for Jess in the cold, Jack was leaning against his car, the same car that Jerry affectionately called 'a moving piece of antique crap', Jack was sat on the hood of the car, smoking his roll ups, a distant look in his eyes, Jerry and Angel were having a quiet argument about something Camille had said about Sofi's dress sense.

They heard the back door clanging open and Jess appeared, she was dragging the Danny outside by the tie, sashaying in a way that Bobby wished she didn't know how to do. It was just too _gross_.

"You want it right out here?" slurred the guy then he froze and gaped at the four men staring at him menacingly

"What the hell is going on here?" he said loudly and looked at Jess for explanation, she shrunk away from him and shivered in the cold

"We didn't exactly discuss what we're going to do next" hissed Jerry to Bobby who was already walking towards the nervous Danny

"We wing it" grinned Bobby and then hardened his features "You all right Danny? You look like you've seen a ghost"

Danny trembled "Mercer...what are you doing here?"

"We just need a little bit of information" he jerked his head in Jess's direction "You see her? That's Jessica Townsend. Four days ago, her mother and her brother were killed in a fire. See, I bet you're wondering what that's got to do with you"

Danny nodded quickly "Yeah, what would I know?"

Angel glared at him "You tell me man"

Danny's dark brown eyes went from Bobby to Angel to Jerry to Jack and then back to Bobby again, he was clearly outnumbered and wasn't about to do anything foolish. He sighed in frustration. "All right. All right. I was working on this job in New York, some guy asked me if there was anyone I knew who knew how to 'take care of things', you know? Of course, I thought of you but then...you were doing time so I called up this friend...er...guy I know, he was French...Gilles Clayson" he fumbled in his jacket pocket and handed a card to Bobby

"He's usually around town this time of year, most of the time in the strip clubs. He said he knew some people and that was that. I don't know nothing else, thats it" he mumbled

Jess stared at him, furious "So you hired the two sons of bitches that burnt down my mother's home?"

Danny gulped as he saw the looks on the four men's faces "No! I swear I didn't, the man that called me about hiring...killers...he never gave me his name. I never found out who he was. I called Gilles and the mystery guy, he called me again and I gave him Gilles number...thats _all. _I swear" he said earnestly

Bobby shook his head and then out of nowhere drove his fist into Danny's face. He kicked him as he fell for good measure then he thundered back to the car.

Jess was shaking, not just from the cold but the heavy weight of what she'd just learned. Jerry walked over to her and hugged her "I knew it, I knew someone killed them" she said hoarsely

"Come on, lets go" said Bobby as he got into the car, Angel climbed in after him.

Jerry slipped his hands from Jess and got into the backseat, Jack stared at her, her blue eyes watering. He took off his hooded sweatshirt and slid it over her head, she habitually put her arms through the sleeves.

"Thanks" she managed to mumble

He patted her shoulder comfortingly then he got into the car.

Jess stared at the waiting vehicle and wondered if she wasn't just making a big mistake getting involved in all of this. But she couldn't just let go now, she was already in and she wasn't getting out until the whole bloody mess was dealt with.

* * *

Bobby had driven Jerry back to his home and as he drove with his remaining passengers; Jack, Jess and Angel to the address Danny Hunter had given them, Gilles Clayson's home.

Even at first glance it was apparent there was no one home.

"We could wait it out, see what happens." he suggested, although it wasn't often that he didn't 'suggest' something he'd already decided upon.

Angel shrugged in agreement, deep in thought, worried about the safety of his brothers and Jess. Jack scrawled patterns in the frost of the car window, humming a song, Jess stared into space as they waited and Bobby drummed his fingers on the dashboard.

After a while, Bobby passed out some lukewarm beers to the rest of the car and they drank them gratefully. Jess slipped off to sleep, her head lolling against Jack's shoulder. He glanced at her from the corner of his eye and Bobby watched him with a smirk.

"Keep dreaming" he commented and tossed his now empty bottle from the car window. It didn't break.

Jack looked up at him "What?"

Angel exchanged knowing looks with Bobby and then raised his eyebrow at Jack.

"What?" he retorted and swigged down the rest of the beer which was frankly foul, but was better than nothing.

"You want her and let me tell you Jackie-O, its never going to happen. You're not her type, she doesn't go for fairies" he snickered

Jack gave him the finger before adding; "Aw...fuck off man, I don't like her _that way_" and then stared moodily out of the window

Angel and Bobby erupted into laughter, waking up the sleeping Jess in the process. "Whats going on?" she asked, suddenly alert.

When they kept laughing instead of answering she opted to look out the window, she spotted a dark red car pull up and she prodded Jack nervously.

"He's _here!_. Hey! You guys" she hissed

Bobby glanced at his rear view mirror "I see him"

Apparently Gilles Clayson had seen them too, the grey haired man threw an angry glare at the car and then jumped back into his own car.

He began to speed down the road, Bobby was in quick pursuit, swerving after the man with frightening speed.

"You better hang on, he's an insane driver" muttered Jack as Bobby turned a dangerously sharp corner

Jess took Jack's advice on board and strapped herself into the car, no sooner had she done this when Bobby crashed into Clayson's car causing them all to jump and rattle around like toys in a tin can.

Bobby then neatly stopped the car and climbed out before anyone had a chance to get their breath back. Angel followed after him as did Jack, just before he did so he warned Jess to stay in the car.

She climbed in between the space in the front seats, she wiped the front window clean of ice, her heart pounding as she watched what happened.

Bobby ran to Gilles Clayson's crashed car and grabbed the man by the scruff of the neck as he attempted to get out of the car. He sneered at the brawny oldest Mercer brother.

I suppose we should exchange our insurance, no?"

Bobby glared at him "Why'd you run buddy? I just wanted to talk?"

The man shook his head "_Talk _to the infamous Bobby Mercer? Surprised that I know who you are? I know you have been looking for me"

Angel gave him a dirty look "Then you know what we want to know"

Gilles was surprisingly calm throughout the encounter, suggesting that he'd been in many similar situations.

He cleared his throat "But of course. Let go of me and we shall talk"

Bobby didn't agree "No, I don't think you have any choices. What do you know about the fire on the Townsend place?"

Gilles sighed as if he was bored and didn't respond. At this, Angel punched him square in the eye, causing the Frenchman to lose his cool.

"Fuck you! Let me go, you'll be sorry!" he snarled

"Oh, looks whos come out of their box" snickered Jack

Bobby raised his eyebrow warningly "You better start talking"

Gilles exhaled "Yes, yes. This is all true. I was contacted by my good friend Mr. Hunter, he said that a friend of his was looking for a few hit men and I delivered"

"Who was this 'friend'?"

Jess watched what was happening, with anticipation rising in her chest, this was the man partially responsible for her mother and her brother's death. She felt impatience beat her anxiety and she kicked the car door open then darted towards the men, her hair whipping behind her.

"Oh...so this must be the famous Jessica Townsend, you may not have been her daughter but you are just as beautiful" leered Gilles

This time it was Jack who punched him, the man staggered backwards, bleeding and gave them all deadly looks. "Make no mistake, you kill me and it won't be the end of this."

Jess fixed him with a stony look "Who burnt down my home?"

He wiped his nose with the back of his hand and sneered "Look around your own neighbourhood. You'll be surprised who crawls out"

Angel gave him a swift kick to the solar plexus "Answer the fucking question"

Gilles shuddered at having to give in and reluctantly told them what he knew. "Will that be all, gentlemen?" he said dryly

Bobby grabbed him by the collar again "Not quite _monsieur, _who hired your sorry ass?"

Gilles chuckled and looked in Jess direction "_Donald Trump_"

Angel punched him again and the man swore furiously "You don't give up do you? It was Janos Vak, he's a lawyer. Look him up, you'll find him...I suggest you find him before he finds _you_"

Jess felt the full force of his chilling remark hit her. There was someone out to get her _too. _

With that Bobby shoved him roughly to the ground and grabbed Jess by the wrist "Lets go" he said calmly

Beyond them, they could hear sirens. Jess cast a look over her shoulder, watching Gilles Clayson spit blood and teeth into the pure snow.

She found herself back in the car, her head buzzing with various thoughts, her eyes glittered with tears but she wasn't about to break down. Not just yet. When everyone involved in her family's killing had been brought to justice, _then _she would let herself cry.

Her eyes flickered to the buildings they passed and then she caught Bobby's eye in the rear view mirror. He winked affectionately at her and then returned to the road.


	5. Light's On

**A/N: Did I mention all the titles of the chapters are songs by Secret Machines? Listen to them!**

* * *

When Jess awoke it was in a cold sweat, she pushed the covers away with her feet and pulled the curtains back her eyes squinted at the early morning sunlight.

"God..." she groaned and slowly shuffled out of the room, faint guitar music swam out to her from Evelyn's room. She remembered that Jack was now sleeping there and felt momentarily guilty, she'd give him his room back later. For a moment she stood by the door listening to the interesting melody, she recognised it as a Johnny Cash song, personally she wasn't into 'that music' but her father's brother-Richard-_was_.

He'd often play it loudly in the guest room whenever he came to visit. She thought back fondly and wondered why she'd ended up with him as an uncle and Robert Townsend as a father.

Sighing she slipped away, creeping down the stairs, she didn't want to wake up everyone else.

However when she got downstairs, Sofi and Angel were already in the kitchen making breakfast. Sofi flipped pancakes, her jewellery glittering in the morning light, Angel stood behind her, his arms curled around her waist, he kissed her neck every so often and they giggled together, ever the couple in love.

Sofi greeted Jess in Spanish, and Jess responded in Portuguese. She opted out of their cooked breakfast, instead picking some brightly packaged cereal. Sofi and Angel giggled and kissed all through their meal but luckily Jess didn't have to put up with it for long as they ran to their room, still laughing and kissing.

"Morning" yawned Jack

She looked over her shoulder and eyed him in his dubious white long johns that were far too snug fitting.

"Damn Jackie, put some clothes on. I'm _eating _here" she protested as she spooned some of the cereal into her mouth

He grinned pleasantly "Don't act like you don't love it"

Jess rolled her eyes at him, lingering a moment on his torso. He had good muscle tone and a naturally taut body.

_Lucky bastard probably never exercised a day in his life _she thought enviously and then returned to her cereal. Jack rattled around in the kitchen and sat down a few minutes later with a tin box of tobacco and some cigarette paper.

She watched as he neatly rolled some tobacco into a cigarette paper and as his tongue darted across the paper, he pasted it down with nimble fingers, his thumb rings glinting fast as he did.

It was difficult for her to remember why she'd quit when she saw the almost sensual way he put the cigarettes together.

"Want one?" he offered as he lit up his own one

She bordered on resisting then gave in "Why not?"

He made her another cigarette and lit it for her, she pulled it to her lips and felt a strong sense of satisfaction sweep over her as the first plumes of smoke bloomed from her mouth.

"Why are you up so early?" he asked, as he got to his feet again, this time to make a pot of coffee.

She shrugged "I just...couldn't sleep. I mean, when someone threatens your life...you tend to get paranoid"

He scratched at his upper chest and then looked at her worriedly "Maybe you should talk to Jerry"

Jess exhaled and ran her fingers through her dark brown hair, he was onto something; Jerry was always the go-to guy when anyone had emotional problems. "Nah...he's got his girls...he's already doing all this for me...I can't keep bothering him"

Jack poured the instant coffee into a mug and drank some, seemingly oblivious to how hot it was. "Hey. I'm here"

Jess couldn't see that happening, she simply wasn't as close to him as she was with the others. However she was touched by his offer. "Thanks. I might go back to sleep...see you later"

He nodded and couldn't resist giving her a once over as she walked out. As his eyes lowered from her hair and lingered on her shapely lower half he was instantly contrite and banged his head on the kitchen cupboard as punishment.

* * *

Jerry studied the scene around him, it was a typical prestigious law firm, vast and tastefully decorated. He found it such a cliché that such a beautiful place was really the cover of a man who hired hit men to burn down homes while people were sleeping. Yet, it _was _in Detroit, what with all he'd seen in his lifetime, he wasn't too surprised that there were some corrupt people in the law world. He had been watching the various comings and goings of the law office and he had yet to see Janos Vak arrive, when the man finally did arrive, Jerry had discreetly observed him and through his various charms had found out from Janos' receptionist that the man would be going to dinner later that night. 

Jerry supposed that would be the time when Bobby, Angel and Jack would step in and deal their own brand of interrogation tactics. He personally was not one for violence but if push came to shove he was there for his brothers, after they'd all nearly lost Jack only six months ago he'd realised how much he'd hurt if he ever truly lost them.

Jessica was like a sister to him, she'd come to be with the Mercer's for only a year before she'd moved on to better and brighter things but she had always remained loyal to them. They were just as much brothers to her as her own real biological ones were.

He nodded to himself, he knew he was getting mixed up in dangerous stuff but he couldn't help it. They were family.

Sighing he stepped outside the building and stood for a moment, then he found his phone and dialled Bobby's number.

Jack stalked beside Bobby towards the parking lot, thankfully there was no security footage but they still kept their heads low, Jack was obscured under the hood of a ratty grey sweatshirt and Bobby wore a ski hat over his dark hair.

"So how are we going to do this?" asked Jack cigarette dangling from his lips, although he pretty much knew the answer to that question and Bobby knew he did too.

Yet Bobby still responded in his usual good natured scathing way "You think I just carry this stuff around for shits and giggles?" he tossed the canister of gasoline in the air and caught it again.

"Thats the car?" asked Jack stopping outside of a silver jeep

Bobby nodded and handed him the canister, Jack dutifully began to pour the gasoline over the car, while Bobby waited patiently at the lifts leading to the parking lot.

There was a gentle _ping _and the doors were open. Janos Vak stepped out, a smartly dressed man with white blonde hair, he was not perturbed by the presence of Bobby although he did make a mental note that security be tightened around the are. However when he saw Jack he cried out in fury.

"Hey kid! Get the hell away from my car!" he immediately went for his cell in his jacket pocket but Bobby dealt with that by knocking out of his hands

"What the..." exclaimed the man, he looked at Bobby and suddenly felt very anxious

"Whatever you want, just take it. There is _no _need for violence" he stammered

Bobby clearly heard none of this because at this stage he had pulled Janos into a headlock. "Don't be a fucking pussy, you've got about five seconds to start telling me why you had the Townsend house burnt down before I put you in that car and get my little brother to set you alight"

Janos flinched and then looked at Bobby sharply "I had _nothing _to do with that! How dare you!" he exclaimed

Jack scoffed "Save it for the cops" he muttered

The blonde threw a dirty look at Jack then he swallowed "Listen, _I _didn't know what he wanted them for...my boss...he just told me he needed two 'goons' to deal with a delicate problem...I _swear, _all I did was make a few phone calls"

Bobby punched him hard in the stomach to punctuate each word "Who, is, your, boss?"

The answer he gave shocked them both.

"Robert Townsend. He was the one who hired the arsonists"

* * *

"We can't tell her" said Jack as he and Bobby left the parking lot. They had left an unconscious, beaten Janos in the backseat of his car, locked the door and thrown away the keys. Unfortunately for Bobby, Jack had stopped his older brother from setting the car on fire.

"What the fuck have you been smoking Cracker Jack, we _have _to tell her..." he trailed off and muttered to himself. Furious that Jess had been so badly betrayed. Gravel yielded to his angry march towards his car.

Jack rubbed his face, his fingerless gloves obscuring the touch "Like hell we do. She can't know this...not yet. Its going to crush her"

Bobby had to agree but he was adamant that Jess not be kept in the dark "She thought he was behind all this anyway"

Jack shook his head and jumped into the passenger seat as Bobby slide into the driver's. "Its a different thing _thinking _you know something and then having proof" he pointed out and curved one leg against the dashboard

Bobby sighed "I don't know how the hell we're going to do this"

"Wait till we have more proof, first find the two arsonists...then we'll deal with Jess"

"_We? _You're the sensitive one..._you _talk to her. I'm going to talk to that son of a bitch Townsend"

* * *

**A/N: THANK YOU for the reviews, I'd like more but I don't mind, as long as SOMEONE says something...I'm happy.**


	6. Pharoh's Daughter

**A/N: ****MORE REVIEWS. MORE! They'll help me bring out the chapters faster...; ) I hope this one shows that I care about ALL the characters backgrounds and lives and not just Jack or Jess.**

* * *

Sofi had taken it upon herself to do Jess' hair and make up since neither had anything to do. While Jess didn't mind make up here and there she really didn't enjoy the idea of wearing so much that it felt like a second layer of skin. She was also stressed about her job she'd been given leave from work but she still had no idea where to go from there, say she solved whatever was going on behind her family's death. What then? Just head back to working in a hipster bar as another nameless waitress?

She excused herself to go wash some of the make up off and when she returned Jack and Bobby were back home. Sofi was jabbing at Bobby dangerously with hair straighteners and Jack was as usual watching and trying not to fall apart with laughter.

"Living la vida loco! You're breaking my corazon here! Seriously Sofi, move all your stupid crap _back _upstairs" sneered Bobby

Sofi flipped him off and continued to wave the straighteners in his face "You disrespect me one more time Bobby..., why you always acting like you the big dog in here? _Everyone _knows you're the _littlest _dog in the house" she spat back and pushed her index and her thumb together

He raised his eyebrows and threw various make up pieces in her direction "You want to see for yourself loco? Well didn't you just ask..."

"Woah! Easy people. _Come _on" interjected Jess, Bobby kissed his teeth mockingly at Sofi then headed into the kitchen.

Sofi screeched and raved in Spanish then thundered up to her room, where Angel who was sleeping off a headache, was about to get an earful.

"Those two ever shut up?" she asked turning to Jack who was still shaking with laughter. Unable to respond through his laughing, he shook his head in response and helped her pick up some of Sofi's make up.

"I can't believe that Angel finally got serious about la vida loca...I mean Sofi. I remember when I used to come around here, Sofi was just...one of many other girls" she said thoughtfully

Jack shrugged "I guess he found 'the one', I still don't see why loca had to be _it._ Her voice makes me want to cut someone"

Jess grinned "That bad?"

He shook his head, a boyish grin filling his features "Nah, not really. She lives up to the loca name but...she's cool" he gave up on searching for the tiny pieces of make up and went to the CD player. He put on one of the Dead Kennedy very few more mellow CDs and crashed onto the sofa.

"How can you listen to that crap?" protested Jess, she put some of the make up she was holding on a coffee table and turned off the CD, ignoring Jack's protests she moved down to the record player and put on the famous Nina Simone cover ; 'I put a spell on you'.

"I know this one...originally by Screamin' Jay Hawkins. The Godfather of shock rock" he said lazily and rummaged in his leather jacket's soft folds for his cigarette pack. He looked suddenly very serious. He knew he had to tell her sometime soon about what he'd uncovered but he had no idea what to say. The music filled the room, gentle, yet very much a presence.

"_Shock...rock_?" she asked, he realised that in the time he'd spent thinking she'd gathered a couple of Corona's from the kitchen. She tossed one to him and he caught it, then further sprawled out on the couch, his long limbs draped all over the place.

"Its like...performance art...and music thats made to shock. Simple as that, think Marylin Manson" he explained as he started smoking a cigarette. He held it up silently and she walked over, took a drag from it then wandered over to the record player.

He watched her sway to the music, the bottle in her hand every so often rising to meet her full lips, the fluid smooth way she did everything. As if every action was part of some sensuous dance routine. Her dark hair shimmered on her tan shoulders, he looked away and tried to think of other things. One of which was how he was going to bring up what he'd found out.

It turned out he didn't have that much time to think it over.

"Jack?" he looked up and she was staring at him "What did you and Bobby find out today?"

He sat up, swinging his legs from the edge of the couch to face her, with the bottle in his hand he scratched his head then put it down on the floor.

"So...we found Janos Vak and...he told us...he said your old man called him and hired the arsonist"

She dropped the bottle and then snapped out of her state. "Shit" she said and crouched down to pick up the bottle. When she stood up again, her eyes were shining.

"Hey, I'm sorry" he said awkwardly, this wasn't the sort of thing he could cure by offering her a drink or a smoke. He stood up and tucked his hands into his pockets. If there was one thing every Mercer brother hated, it was to see a woman cry. It made them feel defensive, uncomfortable and helpless.

"Do you want me to get Bobby?"

"Thanks Jack...but its okay. I'm going upstairs...just need to get my head straight" she said, she was still refusing to cry but was finding that decision very difficult at that moment.

"You know what? I _knew _it. I fucking knew it" she grumbled out loud and then slunk out of the room and upstairs. Bobby appeared from the kitchen with a plate piled high with food. He looked at Jack's bewildered expression.

"Did you tell her?"

Jack nodded grimly as his phone rang. He had a good idea it was his band calling about his whereabouts.

"How'd she take it?"

The taller man shrugged "She's...tough. She's handling it...but I don't think she could deal with anymore"

Bobby nodded in agreement, and put his plate down to answer the door. As he'd expected it was Jerry, with yet another casserole from Camille.

"Hey ya'll" he said pleasantly

Bobby greedily grabbed the casserole then remembered Jess "She knows" he said pointedly

Jerry sighed and took off his scarf and coat.

Jess looked up at Jerry as he opened to door to Evelyn room. He gazed around wistfully. "Damn. I haven't been here in a while" he touched the faded floral wall paper and thought of the mother who'd been taken far sooner than he'd liked.

He looked at Jess, her blue eyes were fixed resolutely on the cloudless late afternoon sky. He sat down on the bed next to her and put an arm around her shoulders.

"You want to talk?"

She shook her head, no.

"Do you want me to just sit here with you?"

She nodded, yes. He kicked off his shoes out of respect for Eveyln's 'no shoes in bed' rule and let Jess' head fall on his shoulder.

By the time the sky had grown dark, Jess had fallen into sleep. Bobby passed by the room as Jerry gently eased her under the covers.

"_Aw, _you make the sweetest nanny. Now you just need a pretty little apron" he teased, keeping his voice to a whisper

Jerry cursed him out and then silently exited the room. He noted Bobby's unusually dark bedclothes, he of course knew straightaway that his cocky brother was up to something "You're going out? Now?"

"Townsend has got some explaining to do. Might as well 'pop in'" he answered in a tone that defied anyone to challenge his plans

Jerry shrugged, a quick glance at his watch and he consented "'Might as well' come along"

Bobby smiled, pleased; "Jack and Angel are already in the car"

* * *

Sofi rapped on Eveyln's bedroom door carrying a basket of laundry, when she got no response she knocked again and then pushed the door open with her hip. Jess was still in bed although wide awake.

"Aw, honey." she said fondly then sighed; "Wake up! Ai! Its nearly midday! And the sun is out...its still cold but...you take what you can get" she smiled at an inner thought that Jess couldn't see.

Jess realised that she was right as the woman pulled the curtains open to unveil a bright burst of sunlight. "Snow might melt" she said dreamily and Jess wondered why she was acting so..._unlike _herself. Not usually loud and full of attitude she seemed elated and in a dreamlike state.

Jess let Sofi ramble around the room making the bed and collecting various bits of laundry as she changed from the outfit she'd slept in into ared teeoff shoulder teeshirtand dark denim jeans. When she was done she found Sofi sat staring outside, a glazed expression on her face.

"You feeling all right Sofi?" asked Jess as she tied her hair into a ponytail

Sofi turned around, a gold necklace glittered at her throat "Okay, Jessica, this is just us girls okay? But I got some news...I can't keep it to myself anymore"

Jess wasn't surprised. Sofi _loved _to talk.

"Yeah,'course"

Sofi twirled a lock of hair around a red painted fingernail then sighed "Okay. Okay..." she let out a quick breath "I'm..._pregnant"_

Jess gasped and immediately went to hug the other woman. "Oh, wow! That's _amazing._ Does Angel know?"

Sofi shook her head dismissively "Nah, I don't want to tell him just yet...he's got all this business with your family..." she trailed off, smiling

Jess felt guilty "I'm sorry. I'm taking up all his time"

"_Honey!_ Don't feel bad, I understand...I'm just happy I'm having his baby. He loves you, he wants to take care of you, you're like...his baby sister. Its fine" she said earnestly

They hugged tightly again and then Sofi, giggling left the room to have a shower. Jess watched her go and thought that perhaps Sofi deserved a lot more credit than she was given.

Downstairs the Mercer brothers were all gathered in the dining room deep in discussion. Jess arrived just in time to hear the tail end of a conversation.

"...none of this makes a fuck load of sense" grumbled Bobby from his position on the couch. Angel was crouched by the record player and scanning through records. Jack was by the window, smoking and Jerry sat on an armchair nodding at what Bobby had said.

"This shit just got a whole lot more complicated" sighed Angel

"What did?" asked Jess startling them all, she noted with some amusement that the worried looks they'd exchanged were just like that time when she'd found out they'd put the 'feelers' out on her prom date and finding him unsatisfactory had told him where to go and now had to explain to her why she didn't have a prom date.

"Come sit with me a sec," said Bobby

Jess did so, wondering why no one was saying anything. "Whats going on guys?" she asked the room in general

Bobby sighed and reached for a beer he'd forgotten on the floor "We went to talk to your old man...at his penthouse. He wasn't there...now its in the papers saying he's missing"

Jess sank into the chair and felt her throat go dry, she looked at Bobby "And?"

Angel spoke up "If he's gone...then, whoever...is doing this is coming after you next". She shuddered and curled up on the chair, her eyes were fixed on something they couldn't reach.

"Don't worry though. We'll be here for you. No ones going to get you while we're around" stated Bobby and he rubbed her back. Jess shrugged him off "I don't need to be petted and...hugged...Bobby, I need to do something. Tell me what I can do"

He didn't have and answer, he cleared his throat gruffly "All right. This mood is too heavy. We need a game of hockey"

Jack was first to protest "Fuck, Bobby, I still have the damn bruises from the last game"

Angel smiled faintly "Yeah and you know how Jess gets with a hockey stick, why you think we call her Crazy Jess?"

Jerry stood up, unusually excited about the game "You know what, I could do with this. Take you boys back to school"

Bobby rose from the couch too and glanced down at Jess "What'cha say girly, you and me? Take on those two and the fairy?"

She smiled softly and when she stood up, the group cheered and stampeded out of the house making threats about what would happen when they got on the ice at each other. Jess joined in, thinking that there was nothing like a good hockey game to get you back on your feet again.


	7. First Wave Intact

**A/N: New chapter, enjoy and THANK YOU ALL for the reviews. I loved them and I'm glad you like my story. This has scenes of violence and more Mercer swearing. Enjoy ; ) oh and...MORE REVIEWS!**

* * *

The game was as intense as always, Jack was unsurprisingly nimble thanks to his lean frame and just as easily jumped over people he'd knocked over as he served the puck.

Bobby was a law onto his own, alternating between heckling his brothers and egging them on to being a one man wrecking ball.

Jerry was less aggressive and out of the five, the more skilled of the group, he moved fast and carefully and was a good scorer.

Jess was not as rough as the four men, few were for that matter, but she was grateful for being a girl because the second they thought they should go easier on her, Jess would use a sneak attack and score points.

Angel played with his characteristic cockiness, swerving and serving with easy ferocity and skill. They were all in the heat of the game when the Bobby noticed the a woman in a smart brown suit with dark red hair, nervously inching her way over to them, despite the aggressive game going on.

"Hey! Do you _see _us playing over here?" he said loudly

The rest of the group stopped playing and skated over to the woman who looked more and more anxious at the frankly intimidating group.

She cleared her throat "I'm Linda Dayle with the local newspaper, I wondered if I could have a word with Miss. Townsend"

Jerry looked at her suspiciously "What about Miss Dayle?"

Regaining some of her confidence she stalked over to Jess and whipped out a notepad from her tan slouch bag "Can I just ask you a few questions about your father's death _Jessica, _I can call you Jessica right?"

"What?" gaped Jessica, she'd thought her father was simply missing. Not _dead. _Jack put a protective arm around her shoulder and pulled her away from the reporter.

"Back off" he snapped

Angel glared at the woman "What the hell are you trying to pull, her father is _missing _not dead"

Linda shrugged dismissively "He _could _be dead. Jessica, have you spoken to your father since the fire that claimed your adopted mother and your brothers? Why weren't you present at their funeral?"

Bobby stepped confrontationally into her face "You need to back the hell off, _right _now"

Linda took a quick look at everyone else's faces and decided it was best to leave for now, she made a mental note to return later, however.

"Fine. But don't think I'll be the first to try and talk to her about this..." she looked at Jessica and tried to put her made up face into a compassionate one "Jessica, if you give me an exclusive then you won't get bothered by other less tactful reporters. Wouldn't that be easier?"

Jack pulled Jess back before she hit the woman and led her off the court, Jerry, Angel and Bobby followed, each making sure she knew how they felt about her presence as they passed.

They returned back to the house, only to find that Linda Dayle had been right about other reporters. Almost a dozen were gathered around the Mercer house impatiently waiting for Jessica to arrive and when they saw the group return they immediately became animated and began to rush forward to her, badgering her with questions.

"Fuck this shit" snapped Bobby angrily he pushed past them with Jack keeping his arm around Jess and elbowing any more aggressive reporters.

"Do you have any words for us Mr. Mercer!" cried one of the reporters from the background

Bobby turned around and gave the crowd the finger, he pushed past them with the help of his brothers and they all rushed into the house, slamming the door in front of them.

"Angel! I'm so glad you are back!. What the hell is going on?" exclaimed Sofi running down the stairs she ran into her boyfriend's arms and he hugged her "I don't know baby, crazy ass reporters"

"This is ridiculous...how can this be such a major story and...my family dying barely made the obituaries" said Jess bitterly. Jack squeezed her comfortingly

"It'll blow over" he said assuredly

She smiled briefly at him before he let go of her, feeling as if he'd been holding on too long.

Bobby nodded brightly "Fairy Jack's right for once, lets just...get something to eat. Pizza or whatever"

Jerry glanced at his watch "I've got to get going, I'm sorry Jess. Oh, uh...Camille invited you guys for dinner tomorrow night. Try and be there before eight all right?" he said as he departed

The five left made their way into the lounge where they watched with some amusement as Jerry struggled through the journalists to his car and then made a hasty get away.

"Ai! How much more of this?" sighed Sofi, echoing the thoughts in everyone else's heads.

* * *

"Jackie! _Jack! _Wake up"

Jack's eyes shot open, they stared wide and frightened into the darkness till he realised that Jess was looking down at him.

"Hey, you were having a bad dream" she said and tucked some falling hair behind her ears

His throat was suddenly very dry, he grappled with his thoughts and tried to get his head straight.

"What...how did you know?"

She gestured to his open door, "Total coincidence, I was going down for some water and I heard you cry out."

He was too tense to feel embarrassed and wiped his forehead which was moist with cold sweat, he shut his eyes momentarily and his dream came back in technicolor, shots ringing out loudly, his body riddled with bullets. It was a recurring dream; about his shooting almost a year ago.

"Do you want me to get _you _some water?" she asked gently and crouched down so she was level with his bed.

Jack sat up, his eyes still wide and startled. "No...no. Its all right"

She sighed gently "I can stay if you want"

He glanced up at her and then bowed his head "I look that freaked out?" he ran the back of his hand over his clammy forehead

Jess cocked her head to the side "Actually, I kind of couldn't sleep either. You mind if I sit with you for a little while?...Bobby's a loud snorer and Angel's with Sofi"

He smirked a little "So you got lumped with me?"

She smiled "Yeah, sucks for me right?"

Jack nodded "_Right_" he sat up, kicking off his covers and positioned himself with his back to the wall so there would be space for her to sit. She sidled up next to him, curling her legs up to her chest,against her he became very aware of how cold he was in comparison to the warm body heat she radiated. They passed a few moments in silence before he spoke.

"You want to smoke?"

Jess nodded as he rummaged under his pillow and he retrieved his roll ups.

"Are you going to tell me what the dream was about?" she asked tentatively, he looked at her his eyes blank and yet serious all at the same time. It was the same face that he used when he wanted to avoid questions. She brushed her thumb on her knees and sighed.

"You don't have to tell me anything...thats fair" she breathed and then glanced at him, her lips curved into a fond smile "Look at you, you're shaking"

He lit up the cigarette he'd made and frowned as he took a drag "I'm _fine_"

She wasn't convinced and reached for the comforter he'd kicked onto the floor, she pulled it around them and sank her head into his shoulder. He tensed up for a moment, wondering what the motive for this action was, then decided it was simply for comfort, she'd be the same around anyone else, and then he finally relaxed.

"All right. I'll tell you...but you have to trade me my secret for one of yours" he smirked

Jess glanced up at him and wrinkled her nose then she sighed in exasperation "All right. _Fine. Sneaky S.O.B_"

Jack handed her the cigarette and she took a few drags on it before responding "Okay...so, don't get all strange with me but...you remind me of Eveyln"

He craned his neck down to look at her, his eyes narrowed with bemusement, then snorted with laughter. "What?"

The girl stared back with her darker unwavering blue eyes "Yeah. Evelyn was always just _there._ Even without you realising it, she was always taking care of you and just _being there_."

Jack wondered what to say to this, or how to react to it for that matter "What are you saying that the rest of the guys aren't like that?"

She smiled faintly and turned away "No...I mean, you all have bits of her. Bobby has her no-nonsense thing, Jerry is as wise as she was and Angel has all of her charm. You have...her presence"

He realised she wasn't leaning on him anymore and rather had her head to the side as she spoke. He exhaled before speaking. "I dreamt about last year. When I was shot"

Her head jerked up and she examined him, his eyes were wide and scared again. She touched his arm and his eyes fluttered shut. "You don't have to talk about it"

Jack exhaled and took several long drags from his cigarette, he managed a shaky smile "It only comes back when I'm stressed. Y'know?"

She found herself growing tearful "Huh...same as with the fire. I've slept some days...other days not. I guess it gets better over time"

"Maybe"

Jess nodded confidently "It _does_. It _has _to. _Right?_" she looked at him for confirmation, her eyes shining.

He shrugged and looked away wishing he could share her optimism.

* * *

Angel rapped on Jack's door and ignoring the sudden loud protest he pushed it open and blinked.

"Morning" he said wryly as a shamefaced Jess refused to meet his eye. She and Jack had stayed talking about their various interests into the early hours and had ended up falling asleep where they sat.

"Morning Angel. I'm going to go...get changed" she mumbled and scrambled off the bed, slinking past Angel and out of the room.

"So, what was that?" asked Angel with a suspicious smirk

Jack rolled his eyes "Go away man"

Angel scoffed "Nah uh, I'm gonna _need _a better explanation than _that_"

His brother squirmed uncomfortably "We were just...talking and she fell asleep." He got up and straightened his bed sheets

Angel snickered to himself "I thought you, and I quote; 'didn't like her _that _way'"

Jack lit up before flipping Angel off "You're getting a lot like a broken record. There's _nothing _going on"

* * *

Camille greeted Jess with a warm loving hug as the girl stepped into her home.

"Aw. Honey. How've you been taking things?" she said sweetly as she took Jess's coat

"A step at a time" admitted Jess, Camille rubbed her shoulder and nodded "Good, good. I hope you haven't been getting involved in anything...that would cause me worrywith those four silly boys" she said pointedly

Jess smiled gently "I don't think Jerry's gonna take you calling him 'silly'. They've all been behaving themselves..."

Camille scoffed "Ha! _No. _Even Bobby?"

Jess shrugged sheepishly "More or less"

They shared a knowing smile and then went deeper into the house to the living room where Jack and Jerry were talking cheerily to Jerry's two daughters who were already in their bedclothes and Sofi and Bobby were having an argument about seating arrangements.

Camille called her daughters "Come on girls, its time for bed" she chided gently

The oldest pouted and stomped her foot, a dark braid swinging "Aw! Mommy! We want to stay with Cracker Jack!"

At this everyone burst out laughing; Jack scowled at Bobby "I toldyou _not_ to to teach them _that_" he said accusingly

Camille gathered up her daughters, still smiling and took them off to bed while Jerry, with strict instructions on what to do; went into the kitchen to check on the dinner.

A few hours passed and the meal was done. The empty plates of desert lay scattered about the table, the only person still eating was Bobby who was tucking into his _third _helping of desert. Angel was watching him with a mixture of disgust and awe while Sofi chatted to Camille about children and hair. Jerry, Jack and Jess sat on the couch watching Letterman.

* * *

It was late into the night when Angel, Jack, Bobby, Jess and Sofi finally left for home. It had apparently gotten even colder than it had been a few hours ago and the group shivered against the cold.

"Bobby? Where's the car?" snapped Sofi hugging Angel tightly for warmth

Bobby motioned to the end of the street "Round the corner."

Jack scoffed, his chains jangling as he shivered "No one is going to steal it"

"I don't care if this _is_ the fucking suburbs. Its still Detroit" explained Bobby and he began to march into the snow in the direction of the car.

Jess and Angel exchanged wry glances, then they trudged after him, they had just reached the end of the block when three shots rang out. Instinctively everyone dived to the ground, the icy snow no longer a factor.

Bobby scanned the empty streets frantically and spotted the source of the gunfire, three hooded men in black were fast approaching, each carrying a gun. Bobby spotted his car and estimated how much time he had to get everyone into it.

"Move, now!" he growled "Stay low to the ground and get to the car!" he jumped up suddenly and pulled out the gun he had tucked into his boots and fired at the three men while the rest of the group scrambled, to the car.

Angel managed to manoeuvre everyone into the car, one mind on Bobby the other on getting his girlfriend and Jess safe, he and Jack ran to the back of the car and opened the boot, retrieving shotguns and heading out into the snow to help Bobby.

Jess tried to keep Sofi calm, as the woman wailed in Spanish about her baby. There was the sound of thunderous shooting for a few minutes and yelling before utter silence. Jess felt herself shaking with panic at what seemed like far too long, her eyes widened as she saw three figures obscured by snow coming towards the car, then she realised who they were and scrambled out of the car.

"Oh my god" she murmured and immediately went to hug Bobby, Angel ran to the car to check on Sofi, Jess's eyes went to Jack as she moved away from Bobby.

"You alright?" she asked softly and realised she was still shaking

"Lets just get to the car" said Jack quietly, his eyes had a far off look in them and Bobby worried that his brother was still holding some residual feelings from the previous shooting. It made him pissed that everyone he loved and cared about had to be put in a firing line again for reasons they had no control over.


	8. Faded Lines

**A/N: Thank you _for reviewing!_ This is a flashback chapter, gives you a little background. Enjoy.**

* * *

_Detroit, 1997, May 12th _

An angry thirteen year old Jess glowered at Evelyn in a waiting room "Why do you do this to me? You know they won't want me, everyone wants babies" she spat, furious that Eveyln was still putting her in for meetings with prospective parents. She'd been from foster family to foster family, losing contact with her brothers along the way and she was sick of it.

Eveyln sighed "Honey, its my job and I _know _there's a special family out there for you."

Jess felt close to tears "But why can't I stay with you, Bobby, Angel and Jerry?" she muttered and fidgeted in the new white blouse she was wearing

Evelyn looked around the adoption agency and the photos of all the many children she'd given to lovely happy homes, try as she might she couldn't get rid of Jessica, Bobby, Angel or Jerry nor did she want to. They were hard work, sure but she loved them with all her heart and they loved her back and yet...she knew Jess was destined for another life.

The pretty but mouthy thirteen year old was intelligent, despite unruly behaviour and a foul mouth she never came back with less than straight A's which was a constant source of amusement from Bobby. He already treated her as if she was his blood relative along with Evelyn's other two adopted sons.

Jess was no more special than them but Jess was different, she wasn't the same, she had another path set out for her and Eveyln wanted to make sure she got it.

Sighing she walked away from her desk and crouched down in front of the teen cupping the girl's face in her hands she smiled.

"Honey, no one is going to make you do anything you _don't _want to do...but this Townsend couple sound very nice and they are _very _interested in you honey. I just want you to try for me okay?"

Jess gulped back tears. "I'll try"

There was a knock on the office door, Jess sat up straighter and Eveyln went to answer it. Robert and Marcia Townsend glided into the office and from the get go, they were _it_. They were everything the young Jess believed amounted to perfect parents; good looking, ridiculously wealthy, polite and famous.

Although Robert Townsend, then with more pepper than salt in his hair was at first wary, he soon warmed to the charming intelligent girl and Marcia; beautiful confident and compassionate loved Jess straight away. Eveyln smiled a bittersweet smile. It was going to work this one, she knew it...and yet it meant Jess would be gone.

* * *

_Christmas Eve, 1997_

Marcia Townsend swept into her new daughter's bedroom, carrying a stackful of newly brought dresses.

"Jessica darling? Are you in here?"

She walked to the bed and laid the clothes down, "Jessica?" the howling of the wind alerted her to Jessica's open window and she sighed. Running downstairs she found her husband in his study.

"She's run away again" she said, concern etched in her tan features

Robert nodded "I have an idea where she might be"

Jessica sat on Bobby's bed with Jerry on the floor, Angel and Bobby sat beside her, voicing their disgust.

"Why can't you spend Christmas with us? You've known _us _longer" grumbled Angel

Jerry's eyes darted to the door, nervous of every sound he worried that Jess would be found there, caught and taken home. Then Evelyn would open a whole can of trouble on him and he didn't need to be grounded on Christmas.

"They're your new family, you gotta spend _some _time with 'em" he said, as always the voice of reason

A twenty two year old Bobby scoffed "Bull shit. _We're _her family...those guys are just trying to control her"

Jess rubbed her knees "They're not...that bad. I just missed you guys...I mean...its _Christmas. _You're the closest thing I have to my _real _brothers"

The three boys grinned at her, Angel put an arm around her affectionately "You're all right baby girl. You're all right"

Suddenly there was a loud rapping on the bedroom door, there was a chorus of 'hold on' from the three brothers as they tried to buy time then Jess was hurriedly shoved under the bed as Evelyn opened the door.

She one look at her three son's shifty gazes and sighed "Where?"

Jerry gave in "Under the bed" this got him a swift kick from Bobby as Evelyn crouched down and peered under the bed. Sure enough there was Jess.

"Girl, get out of there. Honey...come on. Robert and Marcia are waiting downstairs" said Evelyn

Jess slid out and pouted moodily "I'm not going unless I can come back here for Christmas"

Evelyn mimicked her pout "Don't try bargaining with me miss. Get your cute little butt downstairs, I think you'll like what they have to say"

She linked arms with Jess and marched her down the stairs, followed by the sulky stomps of her three sons.

Downstairs Robert and Marcia sat on Eveyln's old brown couch, casting dubious eyes over the furniture which was definitely not a match for the luxury life they lead. Once Jess entered the room they both got to her feet, Marcia rushed towards the teenager and hugged her.

"Darling, what possessed you?" she sighed

Robert's handsome features wore a frown "We'll discuss this at home"

"Why you being such a bastard? Let her stay with us tomorrow" snapped Bobby with his usual tactless style

Jerry and Angel voiced their agreements and Jess smiled.

Evelyn gave them a warning look and smiled at the Townsend "Maybe you should tell her why--apart from the obvious--tomorrow is so important"

Robert and Marcia exchanged glances whilst the room became silent. Finally Robert spoke. "Evelyn found your brothers. Your _real _brothers...if everything goes right in the fostering period we will be adopting them too"

Jess' eyes widened to the size of saucers whilst the Mercers couldn't help but feel a little saddened by this fact. It only meant less and less time that she would spend with them.

She ran to hug Evelyn "You're not shitting me right?" she asked nervously Evelyn beamed "No honey, I'm _not_"

Then Jess, giggling ran to hug Robert and Marcia. "Thank you for finding her" smiled Marcia, as a cheerful Jess skipped out of the house, with Robert holding her hand.

The Mercers watched her go, barely hiding their glum expressions. "Thats the last we see of _her_" snapped Bobby bitterly and stomped up to his room

Angel followed suit, in a matching mood. Jerry shook his head dismally "She didn't even say goodbye"

* * *

_Christmas Day_

"Boys!" came Evelyn's sweet voice early Christmas morning

When no one replied her tone harshened "Jeremiah! Angel! Bobby! DOWNSTAIRS!". The three boys stumbled and yawned all the way downstairs, grumbling at what they felt was cruel and unusual punishment; being woken at ten in the morning.

The smell of Christmas breakfast greeted them and they were suddenly more alert. "Why you calling us?" sniffed Angel as he got knocked over when Bobby tried to rush into the kitchen but Evelyn gave him a warning look and he stood reluctantly still.

"I can't believe none of you boys want to see your gifts" she said pointedly

At this the three brothers cheered raucously and loudly singing alternate expletive filled lyrics to 'Jingle Bells' they bundled into the living room but stopped suddenly at what they saw.

Jess stood anxiously by the Christmas tree with two taller slightly older boys that were identical copies of each other.

"Hey guys"

"What do you want?" asked a surly Bobby still smarting from what he thought had been an intentional rejection on her part the previous night.

Jess looked at the floor and then at the two boys. "This is Gabriel and Diogo...well er...shit...I mean, they _used _to be called that but they're called George and Damien. They are my brothers"

The three Mercer boys stared, slack jawed, now looking at the two clean cut twins with their wavy dark brown hair, blue eyes and tan skin from their Brazilian heritage they could easily see the family resemblance.

"Hey" said George nervously

Damien nodded coolly.

"Holy shit" said Angel to everyone's amusement and effectively breaking the ice.

Evelyn decided to take charge "Now Robert and Marcia have agreed for George, Damien and Jess to stay here for Christmas lunch but then they have to get on back home and spend some time together. Is that all right with everyone?"

They all cheered in agreement and Evelyn headed off the line into the kitchen, already Angel and Jerry were making cheerful conversation with George and Damien about hockey. Bobby stayed back and looked meaningfully at Jess.

"We cool?"

She leapt at him and hugged him tightly "Always. Bobby...you know that you're still really...like...important to me right?"

He smiled softly "Stop being such a girl" he swung her onto his shoulders and lead her into the dining room. No matter where she went Jess was still a Mercer and that would _never _change.

* * *

_2000, Thanksgiving_

Jessica looked at the latest letter from her brothers, as soon as they had hit eighteen they had joined the army leaving her alone with the now alcoholic Marcia Townsend and _workaholic_ Robert Townsend. Her uncle Richard was downstairs, visiting from Brazil and telling tall tales to his older brother.

She wondered what was happening in the Mercer house and rolled out of bed, she stared out at her window, snow had flooded the streets and children were playing outside.

It hadn't been so long ago that she and her brothers had been enjoying thanksgiving, with Marcia and Robert and the Mercers. Things had been almost too good to be true. She did well at school, she was making new friends, she still got to see the Mercer's, Gabriel and Diogo were finally with her and her adopted parents were better than she could have ever wished for.

Then Robert inherited his father's architectural firm and was almost always working. Marcia suffered a miscarriage and went deep into depression, with no help from her husband she turned to drink.

Things around the Townsend home became fraught with tension and arguments between Jess' brothers and her father began to escalate.

The next thing Jess knew they had joined the army, and she was left alone with in an empty home with an almost always drunk Marcia and an almost always working Robert.

Even her visits to the Mercer home were being limited, apparently her father felt they were a bad influence on her.

"Jess?" said a voice

She turned around to look at her uncle Richard, he was, as the younger brother more easy going than his brother but they shared the same good looks even in their forties.

"Mind if I come in?" he asked

Jess shrugged and turned back out towards the window "Its not my property"

Richard smiled warmly and walked into the room, sitting on the edge of her bed. "Nice digs you got here kiddo"

"Don't call me _kiddo. _I'm _sixteen_" she snapped and folded her arms crossly

Richard hid his smile and nodded "Uh huh. Of course. How could I forget(!) You know...I've noticed you've been...having some problems around here"

She scoffed "Did _he _send you to talk to me?"

Richard smirked "You mean your _father? _Sweetie. I'm here of my own accord. I just wanted to talk to you. Tell me...whats the...'down low'"

Now Jess smiled and Richard got to his feet as she tried to disguise her smile in a frown "I saw that! You smiled!"

Jess turned to face him "I don't know what to do anymore...I don't feel like I have anyone to talk to or support me. Dad's..._never here. _Mom's...sick and 'George and Damien' have just joined 'Uncle Sam'. What do I have? A big house and no friends"

He put a sympathetic arm around her shoulder "What about those...uh...Mercy...family downtown?"

"_Mercer_" she corrected

"Yeah them. Why don't you talk to them?"

Jess sighed "They have...this new kid now, that Evelyn adopted and...he's just settling in. I don't want to..." she trailed off and he rubbed her head affectionately "I understand. You feel left out"

She sighed "Does that make me selfish?"

"No! Hey kid, if I could let you hang around my little place while I was 'globe trotting' then I would...but your dad would go nuts...I think I have something that might work out for everyone. It'll give you some time to get away and...meet some people your age. Just something that'll let you be a teenager"

Jess looked at him excitedly "Well? What is it?"

* * *

_2000, December 29th _

"You really can't stay any longer?" sighed Evelyn as she hugged Jess tightly

Jess smiled through her tears "No...oh God. I'm going to miss you _so much_"

Evelyn wiped the girl's eyes "Me too baby, me too. Now, now...come on. Lets not cry, we don't want these rough boys of mine thinking you've gone soft huh?"

Bobby, Jerry and Angel along with the newest member of the family; Jack, all stood behind Evelyn in the living room, the Christmas tree was still up and the smell of left over Christmas lunch being warmed up travelled into the room. Jessica had come over to say her goodbyes before heading off to boarding school. Her father and her mother had agreed to it. Marcia mainly because she couldn't stand putting her daughter through her and her husband's many arguments and Robert agreed because it kept Jess out of his hair while he dealt with his own issues.

At first Jess had been excited by the idea, she'd get a fresh start and she'd still get to visit her family on holidays but then she remembered the Mercer family and it made things all the more difficult.

Angel came over to hug Jess, swinging the girl in his arms before putting her down "You be good all right? And don't let any of those girls talk shit to you. Remember that okay?"

She laughed, hugged him again and promised she would. Next to bid her goodbye was Jerry, he squeezed her tightly "I'm gonna miss you baby girl"

Tearfully she hugged him "Write to me okay?"

Jerry beamed "Of course! You know the rest of these idiots can't spell"

"Hey!" they all cried indignantly. Jerry smirked "I'm sorry. I meant, _Mom _and I will write to you. Angel, Bobby and Jack _can't spell_"

He dodged Angel trying to hit him and kissed Jess' forehead then he moved back so that Bobby could say bye.

"Geez, stop crying eh? You're not dying...and you better visit little girl" teased Bobby as he swooped Jess into his arms "Always a Mercer right?" he said into her ear

She nodded proudly "_Always_"

Bobby ruffled her hair lovingly "Be good baby girl" he said as he got up to leave

Jess smiled warmly "Right back atcha" she waved as he left the living room, leaving with a kiss on the forehead from Evelyn. Then it was just Jack left.

He shuffled awkwardly over to her and hugged her briefly but affectionately.

"Hey" he said with a shy smile

"Hey" she replied not as shyly

He looked at his feet then back at her "I don't know what to say...I never really got to know you...you know?"

She nodded understandingly "Someday you might get to know me better but...we're still built in friends"

Jack looked at her quizzically "Why's that?"

Jess smiled and then looked at him seriously "Any Mercer is a friend of mine. As long as you're a Mercer...I got your back"

He chuckled "Thanks for that. I...got yours too"

Then Jess was gone to her Swedish boarding school. Off to the airport,chauffeur driven, of course.

She headed off to a new beginning and a new future. Safe in the memory that no matter what happened with the Townsend family at least she still had the Mercers.


	9. 1,000 Seconds

**A/N: Thank you for the review! I apologise for the late post, I've been distracted by my other stories and I'd lost the 'feel' of the story since I hadn't watched 'Four Brothers' in a while (I still haven't). Anyway, this chapter has some sex, violence (although obviously not at the same time ; ) and language just like you'd expect from the Mercer boys.**

**If that sort of thing turns you off, don't read this chapter.**

**FAIR WARNING.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

It seemed like all Jess did now was have nightmares.

Ever since the shooting, she was unable to sleep properly without waking up a few hours later, terrified and panicked. It had been going on for the past four days and her growing anxiety over the fact that there were no longer any leads on her father's disappearance or her family's death meant the dream's were getting worse.

She found herself outside Jack's bedroom door and gently pushed it open. She hoped he wouldn't be too pissed off but she knew that he'd be less annoyed at his sleep being disturbed than the others.

Jack poked his head up from the top of his covers, his hair stuck out in ridiculous messy tufts, he was asleep in his boxers due to the air conditioning being on the fritz, making the entire place like a suana.

"What the fuck?" he grumbled sleepily

Jess looked at him nervously and even in the dark he could tell something was wrong. "Come on, come here" he said and shifted in his bed to leave room for her

She got in beside him and lay down on the pillow "I can't sleep"

He smiled faintly "Funny, I'm having that problem too"

The corners of her mouth twitched "Sorry" she said quietly

He shook his head as best he could "It's fine. Get some sleep. We can talk tomorrow"

He protectively pulled the covers up till they were around her and then with a brief smile, she turned to face the other way. It took all of Jack's will power not to put his hand anywhere inappropriate. He instead tried to force himself back to sleep but knowing that only a few inches of space separated them, he found himself wide awake.

_God it was hot._

"Jack?" she said and twisted her head to try and look over her shoulder "Are you awake?" she watched the trail of a bead of sweat trail down his cheek

He nodded and mumbled a yes, she turned to face him fully, the tee shirt she was wearing slid up and her leg brushed his. Jack inwardly groaned and wished he'd slept on the couch instead.

"Can we switch sides please?" she asked nicely "I know I'm asking a lot..."

Jack dismissed her apology "Forget about it"

She smiled gratefully and got out of bed, he clambered out and let her get back in so that this time she was by the wall and then cautiously slid back into the bed.

She could feel the heat emanating from him and being so close to him she wanted to just reach out and touch him but she _couldn't._

She _shouldn't._

"Goodnight Jack" she murmured

"G'night Jess" he replied sleepily and began to drift into sleep.

When Jack's eyes fluttered open again, it was still night time. He had been awoken by something just lightly tickling his nose. He realised that Jess was curled up close to him, her hands around his waist while he his hands had strayed to her hips. Her head was tucked right under his chin and he worked out that was the reason for the tickling sensation.

He swore under his breath.

This was a bad situation to be in.

Jess opened her eyes, feeling warm and comfortable and almost jumped out of her skin when she realised why.  
Their eyes met and before Jack could stop himself he captured her mouth in a gentle kiss. Jess returned his kiss and shut her eyes as the intensity grew, he stroked the smooth curve of her hip. She responded warmly, her hands sliding over the taut muscles of his chest.

He swept his lips over hers and she smiled again and raised her hand up to his head, dragging her fingers through his soft hair which was pleasantly unobstructed by hair gel.

They pulled out of the kiss, breathless and flushed.

Jack stared at her, his eyes dark with lust and ran his thumb over her lips which were swollen from the strength of the kiss.

She pressed her hand to the nape of her neck and raised her body so that she was even closer to him, she wanted to absorb every inch. He snaked his hand up under her arm and held her tightly, planting electric kisses down her throat.

He manoeuvred himself so he was on top and slid his hands up under her oversized tee shirt, she let out another moan.

She said his name but not in the way he'd ever heard it said before. It spurred him on and he slid his hand between her thighs desperate to touch her.

Jess raised her legs and let him explore the most intimate part of her. Jack returned to her mouth, kissing her neck whilst she dug her fingers into his arched sinewy back.

Groaning he removed her tee shirt and quickly disposed of his boxers. Agonizingly slowly she started to stroke him, increasing her pace gradually as he arched his pelvis forward.

He closed his eyes for a moment and caressed her breasts, cupping one in his hand whilst she stroked him, exhaling he pushed her hands away, sweat dripping from his forehead.

"We shouldn't..." he began

Gasping, Jess shook her head "Its too late for that"

He knew she was right, he wanted to be with her and once he did there would be no going back. He entered her slowly and she let out a soft moan.

He thought he heard her say she loved him, but he wasn't sure. It didn't matter, nothing else mattered that night except them being together.

* * *

Jerry hopped out of the shower only to find Bobby on the toilet seat reading the morning paper. He grimaced.

"You have _no _class. You know that right?" he said as he grabbed a towel

Bobby gave him the finger and continued to read the paper, Jerry rolled his eyes and pulled a towelling gown around his body before heading out of the room for privacy. As he walked past Evelyn's old room he rapped on the door.

"Jess?"

He knocked again "Baby girl. Shower's free"

When there was no answer he pushed the door open slowly "Helloooo?" he walked over to the bed which he was surprised to find was empty

He left the room and bumped into Jack.

"Hey Jackie, you seen Jess?"

Jack's eyes flashed guiltily but Jerry didn't notice a thing. Jess had made her way back to her room earlier that morning so as not to create suspicion, leaving him with a lingering kiss and a night he'd never forget.

He glanced at the room behind Jerry "She's not in there? She's not downstairs either" he said and slowly began to worry.

Sofi appeared as they were talking, she did not yet have the 'pregnancy glow' that most women had during pregnancy but instead looked uncomfortable and tired.

"Ai! Where is that girl? I ask her to pick me up some things and she forget" she muttered on her way to the bathroom

Jerry stopped her quickly "Sofi, what did you say?"

Sofi looked at them both staring at her intently and raised her eyebrows "I said Jessica, she forget to pick up my food from the corner store"

"When was that?" asked Jerry

Sofi realised now why they were so concerned, she swallowed as she looked at the clock on the wall "Three...hours ago"

They all shared an uneasy look.

Something had happened.

* * *

Jess sat with her wrists, knees and ankles bound , feeling as if she'd been shot with adrenaline. Her heart was beating so fast she thought it would leap out of her chest.

Whatever room she was was in was dank and dingy, she couldn't see for the blind fold over her eyes and was terrified.

She'd only gone to the local corner store to pick up a few items for Sofi when she'd been grabbed out of nowhere by two ominous figures in black ski masks and clothing then she'd been shoved roughly into some unknown vehicle.

Of course she'd tried to fight back she'd used all the tricks that her brothers had taught her and she'd almost gotten away, but then a third man had joined the two trying to kidnap her and she knew she was done for.

The next thing she knew she was in a dark moving van, blindfolded, bruised and alone with no idea where she was or _what _was going to happen.

She only prayed that whoever had taken her left her remaining family member's alone, she didn't care what happened to her as long as they were no longer being caught in the crossfire of whatever it was that her family was involved in..

Still, she couldn't help feeling more than a little frightened.

* * *

Bobby was furious.

"You told her to go out even when you _knew _shit like this could happen!" he spat at Sofi

Angel glared at him and put his arm around his girlfriend from where they sat in the lounge "Bobby, ease up all right man?"

"No I won't fucking 'ease up'! What the _fuck _were you thinking!" he ranted

Jack frowned darkly "Just leave it. We should be trying to find her instead of fighting" he too was deeply worried about Jess but he saw no point in sitting around playing the 'blame game' when there could be a chance they might find her.

He lifted his cigarette to his lips and took a drag "I mean, she needs us and...we're here talking shit about each other instead of _doing _something"

Jerry nodded and looked at Bobby "You know he's right man. Lets just...look at this whole thing carefully, go slow and try and find out what happened"

* * *

Fifteen minutes later the Mercer boys were outside the corner store that Jess was last seen at watching while Bobby dangled the local neighbourhood snitch over a bridge.

"Well this is real careful isn't it" sniped Jerry rubbing his cold hand together and keeping a nervous eye out for the police

"All right! All right!" yelled the snitch "I'll tell youse!" with the help of Angel, Bobby yanked him back over the bridge and pushed him up against it

"Talk. _Now _Joey" growled Angel threateningly

'Joey' took a brief breath and then started speaking; "See I was at this bar, minding my own business and shit when I accidentally overhear one of these guys talking about how some friends of his are coming over. He mentions they're going to pick up the rest of the 'Detroit Golden Family' then he moves on and thats all I heard I _swear_"

"He must have been talking about the Roberts" said Jerry as he started walking back to Bobby's car

His brother's joined him, leaving a breathless and annoyed Joey behind.

"Jess always said she hated that nickname" muttered Angel as they climbed into the car

"What did he mean 'the rest'? Her old man's missing, her mom, her brothers are dead...who else is there?" said Jack echoing their thoughts.

Richard Townsend stood in the center of the Mercer house lounge, looking severely worried. Angel studied him suspiciously.

"Well you're in here now. What do you want?" said Bobby warily

Richard sighed "Its all my fault...two days ago, three men visited my office and threatened me, they told me if all of Jessica's friends don't leave town and leave this sad business with her family alone they would go after her...I told the police of course"

Bobby scoffed loudly "That was a waste of time"

Richard nodded quickly "I'm afraid you're right. The police said they were no longer investigating the death of my sister in law and my nephews and the same went for my brother's...disappearance. Then I received a phone call this morning, I assume it was from Jessica's kidnappers. They told me they would release her if I met them tonight along with you four gentlemen"

Jack got to his feet "So lets _go!_" he looked around at everyone, his eyes flashing in confusion "What are we waiting for?"

Jerry looked at Richard darkly "Its a trap isn't it? You know it, we all know it. They're not going to give her back...I mean they've already killed four people and we're the only ones standing in the way of whatever it is they want. They're going to kill all of us. Am I right?"

Richard shared his expression "I suspected that was the plan"

Bobby stood up "For once, we're going to have to do this the Jerry way; quiet. Its a delicate matter. We got to come up with some kinda plan"

Angel agreed "Yeah. Richard, you got any boys that can watch your back?"

Richard looked at him blankly then realised what he meant "Ah...yes. I have a security team"

Bobby resisted the urge to snicker and continued on from Angel "You know how to fire a gun straight?"

Richard nodded and Bobby smiled humourlessly.

"Good. Then all this should be a piece of cake"


	10. You Are Chains

**A/N: Please read my user page for info on why this is soooo late. Anyway, the end is near (!).**

**Please review each chapter accordingly.**

**Thanks and... **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Staring at the frost building on the window, Jack traced spirals over the glass, staring out at the tall jagged line of warehouses that lined the dock. It was near a deserted part of town, too many accidents had lead to the place being shut down only a few years ago. In the driver's seat was where Jerry sat, also staring out at the same view, they are so far back behind the warehouses that anyone driving around would be hard pushed to find them but they can see just perfectly.

"Look alive Jackie" said Jerry suddenly sitting up

Jack followed his brother's gaze towards the front of the dock where the grey line of sea was just visible as was the three black cars just pulling up.

"This is our cue" said Jerry, opening the front door, the shotgun he'd had tucked under his seat now under his arm.

Jack hesitated for a moment then followed Jerry out of the car, clutching another shotgun.

Bobby and Angel strolled out of their car, striding confidently to the front of the dock where a sleek black limousine was parked.

* * *

"Play it cool" hissed Bobby as they walked a little closer, as he saw the two burly looking men that stepped out of the limousine, he was suddenly glad he was carrying some protection in the form of two guns, one tucked into the back of his jeans and hidden under his leather jacket and another tucked into his boots. 

"Yeah but where the hell is Richard?" Angel hissed from the side of his mouth

"He'll be here" snapped Bobby, he thought of Jack and Jerry and then Jess and hoped that their plan worked out.

The two burly unidentified men stood face to face with Angel and Bobby "We are associates of the man you wish to contact. We have some thing you might want" said one in a thick Jersey accent

"Hell yeah, where the fuck is Jess?" growled Bobby

The second man smirked "She's right here" he gestured with a jerk of his head to his limo "But first of all, I would like to remind you that we asked for the four of you. Where are your brothers?"

Angel shrugged flippantly "They couldn't make it. My little brother Jackie had a hair appointment"

The first man's eyes narrowed "I suppose then, that these two are of no relation to yourselves?"

Bobby and Angel looked at each other blankly then glowered at the man "What the fuck are you talking about?" snapped Bobby "We've got business to take care of, so lets take care of it"

As he was speaking, two black jeeps pulled up right behind them, as the brothers turned to look they realised that something was not quite right. Bobby became furious, they'd been double crossed.

He and Angel pulled out their guns, aiming them straight at the temple of the two strangers.

"What the hell is this?" said Angel, a foreboding feeling building in his stomach, things were going terribly wrong "I suggest you put your weapons down, unless you wish for your two brothers to die" snarled the first man he nodded in the direction of one of the jeeps, Angel turned to look and to his dismay he watched as Jerry and Jack were forcibly kicked from the van, they were held by three menacing looking men.

"Fuck this shit, let them go or we blow your heads off" spat Bobby

"Thought you could try and get ahead of us did you?" scoffed the first man "Our boss is very unhappy. Put your guns down and we'll talk"

Angel growled angrily, but neither he nor Bobby could see a way out of the situation. They had to comply. Slowly they both lowered their weapons to the ground and almost immediately, they found guns being pointed back at them by the two men.  
As this was happening one of the limo doors was opening, first Jess stumbled out, she looked dazed and confused but thankfully seemed to be physically unhurt.

Jess struggled to stand straight, she stared at the scene before her and another silent scream rose up inside her, her family was being destroyed one by one in front of her very eyes by someone she trusted.

She glared furious as Richard stepped out of the limousine, his gun aimed at her, he grabbed her by the throat and smirked at her.

"I told you I had a very special surprise"


	11. All At Once It's Not Important

**A.N: Almost at the end of this...**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

"How can you do this?" she hissed angrily "You're a fucking piece of shit" 

Richard rolled his eyes sneeringly "I wonder where you got that wonderful language from" he looked at the four brothers who were giving him murderous looks

"You alright Jess?" yelled Angel

She nodded sadly "Thanks for trying"

"Nights not over yet" muttered Bobby, he stared up at the thunderous, darkening sky

"Come out, come out wherever you are dear brother of mine" shouted Richard, he thrust his gun straight at Jess' forehead, she shuddered at the cool metal, a wave of fear coming over her, she'd seen it in Richard's eyes, he was going to kill her.

"Or your little darling will lose her head" he continued

"You sick fucking bastard..." snarled Bobby about to run forwards but held back

"What the hell are you talking about? My dad is dead!" said Jess angrily

Richard leered at her "If only that were true" he started to smile as his brother Robert Townsend emerged from behind one of the large storage containers on the dock, carrying a gun and a black suitcase.  
He was deathly pale and he'd lost a lot of weight, his dirty suit hung off his lean frame, he looked at his daughter apologetically.

"I'm so sorry"

"Dad?" she stammered her heart plummeting

"Put the gun down" barked Richard

Robert did as he was told and was immediately seized by another gun man from one of the jeeps, and brought towards Richard.

"Ah, it's a family reunion" chuckled Richard

"I've signed everything" said his brother weakly, he handed the suitcase over to Richard, who grabbed it with one hand, still holding on to Jess

"So looks like everything is in its place once and for all" smirked Richard "I've got what I came here for" he threw Jess towards his brother

She fell to her knees but got to her feet quickly and turned to Richard "You're the one who killed mom and my brothers" she said coldly, realising the implication of what had happened.

Richard fixed her with a cool look, his dark eyes blazing "I had to prove my point. Everything he got" he hissed waving the gun madly at his brother "He got because he was dad's favourite son, he got the company, the house, the name, the perfect fucking family, everything and I got a hundred grand because I was too irresponsible, I couldn't pull off running a business. Well, I did didn't I? Now I'm going to kill you"

"Or not"

Richard jerked his head towards Bobby and Angel who were still being held back by his two goons but everywhere else things had drastically changed.  
The guards he'd thought were keeping Jerry and Jack now stood side by side with the two Mercer brothers, all armed to the teeth and aiming right at him. They started to advance towards him.

"Stand back! I still have Jess!" he spat viciously, he started to back away, grabbing at Jess but she swung out and launched her fist into his face

Richard stumbled and watched in mounting horror as Bobby and Angel knocked his two goons down, he clutched at his suitcase and backed away towards his limo.

"Stay the hell back!"

Robert watched confused, it was clear neither or Jess were aware of what Bobby and Angel had planned.

"Get him!" yelled Bobby

The four Mercer brothers along with their gang ran at Richard and grabbed him before he could make a move towards the limo.

Jack held Richard up while Bobby, Angel and Jerry each took it in turns to deliver their own brand of justice.

Jess watched, feeling sick "Dad, we have to stop them. They'll kill him" she gasped

Robert shook his head, watching calmly "I don't care. He's destroyed my family"

Jess frowned and ran towards her brothers "Bobby! Stop! Stop!"

They looked at her stunned and moved aside as she stalked towards Richard, she crouched down to where he had dropped to the ground. She looked him dead in the eye, filled with revulsion and disgust.  
Then she spat at him.

"He's not worth it" she said rising up

Bobby, Jerry, Angel and Jack stared down at the man who had caused so much trouble to their lives, the man who had nearly killed them and the people they loved. Bobby took out the gun he had tucked in his boot, pointing it at Richard, who cowardly refused to meet Bobby's eye.

"Bobby..." started Jess worriedly "You're going to go to jail and he'll get away with everything"

Jerry, Angel and Jack remained silent, they knew that Jess was right but none of them were too eager to stop Bobby.

A long pregnant silence passed then Bobby lowered his gun, Richard sighed audibly as did Jess.

Bobby shook his head, filled with loathing. He scowled at Richard "You don't deserve our mercy but I'm doing this for Jess and the family you killed. You're going to live with that"

He then put his arm around Jess "Come on baby girl. Let's go home"

Then the Mercer brothers, Jess and her father walked away.


	12. Daddy's In The Doldrums

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews, the 'Gwen' mistake has been edited, thanks for spotting that! I'm glad you're all liking this. Anyway, on comes the next chapter.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Jess smiled up at Sofi.

"Hey chica, you want some of my famous hot chocolate?" asked the dark haired woman, she sat down beside Jess on the porch step, handing her a yellow mug

Jess took the cup gratefully "Thanks" she stared up at the night above, glittering with stars, each a tiny glimpse of better things to come.

Sofi sipped her own cup "Ay, I'm happy you are okay. You're my girl in this joint, otherwise it's ay...to much testosterone"

"Here, here"

"How is your father?"

Jess stared at her bare feet "He's just at a hospital being checked up then he's gonna meet me and I guess we'll go stay at a hotel."

She paused, still looking at her feet "You know I'm so grateful to everyone. They worked really hard...Bobby suspected _him _for a while now, but he needed proof he got everything on tape, he handed it to the cops...and _Richard _is going away for a long time now"

Sofi put her free arm around Jess and squeezed the younger woman's shoulder "Those Mercer boys are good boys eh?"

"Yeah. They are"

"Y'know what sweetie, I wanted to tell you first, but me and Angel; we're getting married"

Jess' mood was instantly lifted by this news, she put down her mug and hugged Sofi briefly but warmly, she was glad that Angel had finally proposed to Sofi, he deserved to be happy after the tragedy of the past two years.

"I'm so pleased for you! You two are going to be wonderful parents" she said happily

Sofi nodded and picked up her drink again "I know but it won't be easy, being a parent is difficult. My momma she used to tell me that _everyday_"

Jess didn't lose the meaning behind that sentence, she was about to reply when Jack appeared, his scruffy head peering out past the front door down to them on the porch

"Hey Jess...oh hey Sofi. Didn't see you there" he said brightly

Sofi slowly got to her feet "You know, I have to make a phone call to my momma. I'll see you kids later" she kissed Jess on the forehead "I'm glad you're safe"

Then she went past Jack, ruffling his hair affectionately as she did, shutting the door behind her, she could tell that the two needed some privacy.

Jack chuckled "Being pregnant has made her weird" he crashed down, kicking his boots out in front of him, propping himself up on his elbows

"She's softer you mean?" smirked Jess "Sofi was always soft she just likes to fight better is all"

Jack nodded, then he looked at Jess thoughtfully "Did you get to talk to your dad?"

She wrapped her arms around herself "My dad told me that Richard had been trying to get him to hand over the company for years now, he always had problems with him but I ran away to boarding school so what did I know..." she finished bitterly

Jack sat up properly "Jess...the only person you gotta blame here is in jail, he's going away for a long time alright?"

She raked a hand through her honey coloured hair, he watched her, wanting to kiss her and tell her that he was there for her but he didn't know where they stood anymore. He just hoped that she would learn to deal with what had happened sooner or later, just as he was learning to.

"So what happened with Richard? I mean, if he thought your dad was dead why didn't he just take the company? Wouldn't it go to him?"

Jess rubbed her forearms "Dad said that he faked his death because he thought Richard might just take over the company and leave me alone but Richard knew better and apparently he couldn't take over because my grandfather's will said it would all go to me...or my brothers and no one could actually prove that dad was dead so Richard thought the only way to deal with that was kill me but my father found out and told him he'd sign everything away as long as he let me go"

Jack sighed "Bastard"

Suddenly she found herself smiling again "Yeah, he is isn't he?"

He glanced at her "I guess things are on the up then huh?"

Jess sighed, there was a lot more she had to tell Jack and she wasn't sure he was going to like it "Jack. I deferred my degree at college for six months, I'm going back in the fall"

Misreading what this meant, he smiled "Good for you. One of us need an education and I guess it means you can hang out here a little longer"

She frowned "I'm going to use the time to go visit Europe with my dad. I think we have a lot of catching up to do"

Jack stared at her then her forced another smile "Mom would've wanted that, she wanted you and your old man to get along"

She smiled uneasily "Are you okay with this?"

As hard as it was for him to accept this, there was no real reason for her to stay, she was about to go to college and study and he had a band that was just starting to get people's attention, they both had a lot to look forward to. There was no point in them holding each other back.

He took her hand and squeezed it "I'm really gonna miss you, but you gotta do what you gotta do"

Jess put her arms around his neck and kissed him, he smiled and kissed her again, brushing his nose against hers.

* * *

**A/N: Shorter chapter...but I hope you liked it anyway. One more to go...**


	13. Lightening Blue Eyes

**A/N: Chapter titles are all by a band called The Secret Machines, one instance of bad language. Thank you for the reviews and your patience, it's been fun!**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**(EPILOGUE) **

* * *

**B**obby stood back, swinging his hockey stick irritatedly "Come on you little fairy! Pass me the damn thing!" 

Jack flipped him off and swung the puck towards the goal, Jess expertly blocked it, she giggled and held her hand in the air smugly.

"It's almost a chore schooling you all the time" she teased, much to Jack's annoyance, he skated back to Bobby who berated him sternly

Jerry skated over to her and gave her a high five "That's my girl!" he waved to his daughters who were watching from the sidelines with their mother and Sofi

"Alright! Last game! Winner takes all and Jess stop fucking cheating!" yelled Angel, he shot a look over at a confused looking Robert who had been persuaded by his daughter to join in the game but really it was to even out numbers

Angel swiftly moved over to Jack and Bobby who were in his team and they got into a huddle "Alright boys, we got to show those fools how it's done, it ain't right if they win!" exclaimed Angel vehemently

Bobby rolled his eyes "Shut up boy, I know _I'm _playing good. Jack! Focus!"

Jack who wasn't listening at all but looking over at Jess only looked up when Bobby and Angel both smacked him over the head

He pouted and rubbed his head sullenly "You two are assholes" then he grinned sheepishly "She's hot, I can't help it"

"Just play" laughed Angel, the trio smacked their hockey sticks together and skated back to the center, where Jerry, Robert and Jess were waiting.

"Come on! Let's do this!" cheered Robert, getting into the game

Jess laughed "Alright dad, you gotta play it cool alright"

* * *

_The girl stands back, feeling the cool breeze in her hair, far across from the hockey pitch she can see the road leading to where her home was, where tragedy first struck. She turns and watches the five most important men in her life, three have become her brothers, one is the man she loves that loves her right back and lastly is a man that is learning how to be a father again._

_She's here instead of Europe because this is where she belongs, she stares at a passing ambulance, the dread comes back to her, but only for a while. _

_She smiles as she looks across at a woman soon to be her sister in law and a woman that has been like a second mother to her._

_So many times she ran away from this, ran away from family because she was too afraid of fighting for them but now she knows that they'd die for her and she'd do the same for them. She's learnt to trust all over again and she's slowly starting to accept the death of her mother and her two other brothers as well as the woman that first brought her into this life as a young surly thirteen year old girl._

_Here is where she's made peace with herself, her past and her future. _

_College is the next hurdle she has to get over but she has her lover on her side, her family too and in turn she's there for them as they face parenthood, new relationships and building a better life for themselves._

_Blue eyes go up to the bright sun lighting the chilly snow around, she shields them then looks back at her family and remembers she has a game to play._

* * *

"Yo! Are you fucking high or something! Play some damn hockey!" yelled one Mercer brother, snapping her from her thoughts 

Jess smiled to herself; there really was nothing like a good old fashioned Mercer family hockey game to get everyone's spirits up.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for all your support and reviews, I've enjoyed this while it lasted and I hope you check out some of my other work but for this story peace and love. **

**Thank you.**


End file.
